Of Wolves and Wisdom
by sonderful
Summary: There are two things known about imprints. First, imprints are rare, yes, there is no limit to how many imprints a shifter can have, once an imprint is found there is no need for the others-they will not cross paths. Second, it is the wisdom of the Unknown that brings shifters and imprints together-they are always perfect for each other. A Paul/OC Imprint Story
1. Chapter 1

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Chapter 1

I had the simple plan of kissing three people tonight I was pretty much halfway through that list. I kissed Tyler about half an hour ago and now I was proceeding to kiss Brody from the football team. I couldn't discount my success from Bonfire Night. I'm doing better than last year already.

…

We were laying on First Beach, him half on top of me, my hair getting extremely sandy, but at this point I didn't care. It was still early on Saturday night. Only about 11 or so there was a good chance of accomplishing my goal. Bonfire Night had started at 9 and would end when someone finally called the police or, like, at 8 on Sunday night. Officially it was the last big night of freedom before school on Monday and people started to go a little crazy. I definitely knew some girls would wind up pregnant from tonight's _frolics_ , but I was determined to keep my life baby free even if it meant being celibate tonight. My partner, on the other hand, Brody-Football-Jock couldn't get pregnant.

…

"You're place or mine?" He whispered in my ear, then went back to giving me a hickey on my throat.

"Neither," I sighed.

I turned over to grab my beer, when he started kissing my back.

"Right here?"

"No." I said after I swallowed, "Tonight it might be fair game but remember you do have a girlfriend."

"She won't care, it's Bonfire Night."

"She won't?" I turned over so that I was on top of him now, "So we both know how extremely drunk you are. Mollie gets jealous of the wind."

He chuckled, "C'mon Cas, live a little."

"I'm out of beer which means you're out of luck." I kissed his lips one last time, stoop up, brushed the sand off my sarong and proceeded to walk away.

I heard him flop back onto the sand with a definite grunt. It wasn't my job to be the glue tonight, tonight I could have whatever fun I was allowed.

…

Bonfire Night had some simple unspoken rules: the first and most important one being: 'hookups happen, don't be a douche about it.' The second: since the Quileute's provide the beer and other alcohol, and since the party is on First Beach they will be included and favored. It was a weird tradition, but it was tradition none the less. I walked over to the food and, mostly, drinks. Where the Quileute teens with fake ID's or real ones; mostly they were real… I'm pretty sure that teens on the reservation get an ID earlier that they do in Forks. That or some the liquor store owners in Forks were so intimidated by the hulking Quileute's that they were too scared to ask for ID.

...

"We didn't buy any cocktails, so don't bother looking." He growled at me when I walked up to one of the coolers that held various alcohols.

"Thanks?" I replied, looking around the cooler.

I dug around in the ice, ignoring the Quileute staring me.

"What are you looking for?" He asked when he saw me move away from the Red Solo Cups and boxed wine.

I straightened up and looked up at him. He looked like a traditional Quileute—tanned skin, dark hair, high cheek bones, and brown eyes. But his eyes. His eyes repelled the light from the lanterns and bonfires, instead the lights stayed at the surface of his eyes, glittering gold flecks that danced. His eyes were so brown that I couldn't find the circle where his iris ended and his pupil began. His eyes were intense; striking; not dull or flat. They were deep never ending caves that swallowed all light that tried to break through.

He must have been looking at my eyes the same way I had been looking at his because it wasn't until someone, another Forks Teen, grabbed a Solo Cup and some wine did we both jump.

I looked down at the cooler below me, "Oh; um… beer. I'm looking for a beer."

"Okay," He said and bent down to dig through the cooler. "Dark or Light? Or do you have any brand preferences?"

"I like dark beer." I offered and bent down too. "Whatever we can find."

His large hands clawed at the ice, until they were able to grasp the neck of a bottle. "Here," He said gently as he twisted the cap off the _Westmalle Dubbel_ for me.

Once he'd handed me mine, be bent down and grabbed the first neck his hand caught, "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

…

We walked along the edge of the water in silence. Only the occasion sip of beer was taken. The water held a couple of half-naked people grunting, gasping, and splashing.

"You think they're having fun or…" I trailed off.

He turned to look at me for a moment before he joined me in watching the couple.

"I think he's having fun—time of his life—and she's going to end up with sand everywhere for the next couple of days." He said.

"Her reputation is definitely going to take a hit."

"Agreed, but in the next five to ten years it will make a great story, _and_ depending on who the guy is she might end up being treated like royalty."

"As long as no one else sees her, she should fine." I smiled.

He turned to look back at me with a half smirk, "That guy smells like a douchebag, though."

I looked past him at the guy in the water. "Oh, he is…" I said once I recognized him, "That's Mike Newton, and—" I looked at the girl, "Jessica Stanley."

"That's some good eyesight." He said as we walked away from Jess and Mike, but still walked along the shoreline.

"That and he told me he was going to hook up with her twenty minutes ago."

"Your boyfriend told you he was going to hook up with another girl?" He raised a dark eyebrow.

"He's more like a friend."

"Oh, good—I mean, it's good that he's not dating you so he can't cheat on you."

"Thanks." I chuckled. "But it's Bonfire Night."

"That's true too." He took a sip of his beer. "So what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior at Forks High."

"So that makes you fifteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh good. I'm sixteen too."

"You don't exactly look sixteen, I kind of thought you were in your twenties." I commented.

"That's just 'cause I'm a big boy." His arm slinked across my shoulders as he held me close. "And you look like you're about twelve."

"That's because I'm short." I was only around five three. Well, five two and three quarters, but I always round that up to five three.

"I thought you were a kid, there was no way I was going to let you have anything to drink."

"But you didn't know how old I was until just now."

"I figured watching you and making sure you don't do anything stupid was as good as stopping you." He shrugged. His warm arm never left my shoulder.

"A twelve year old and dark beer?"

"I thought you were trying to appear older."

"For who? My middle school friends?"

"Yup. I mean look at all the middle schoolers here." He gestured broadly, his arm still around me, "All none of them. I just thought you were someone's kid sister."

I grinned up at him, as we neared the forested edge. There was a nice broad tree with thick branches that spanned from close to the ground.

I leaned against one of the lower branches, with him standing in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "A kid sister, never heard that before." We both dropped our now-empty beer bottles on the ground near the stump.

He leaned over me, with his hands stretched above his hand holding on to the branches above, and grinned wolfishly.

I bit my lip and smiled.

"Well," He said feigning thoughtfulness, "You could prove me wrong."

"And how would I do that?"

"You could prove it, we could…" He looked to the ocean quickly and then back to me, still with a wolfish grin. "We can always rival your friends, Mike and Jessica, with our own story?"

"I don't have anything on me, and I'm not taking anything either."

"You don't have to have anything." He leaned closer.

"I'd rather not risk it."

He looked at me and nodded, "I get it."

"There's always other stuff we can do." I suggested.

…

I was wrapped around him; one of his hands curled in my hair the other on my ass. I kept my hands on his broad shoulders. As we rubbed against each other I was really regretting my decision go celibate tonight; and the fact that there was a just a thin sarong on my end and his rough jeans keeping us apart.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go ham?" He asked, mostly breathless.

"You know; I'm not quite sure anymore." I was equally as breathless as he was.

He grinned this wolfish smile at me, "I'm very happy you said that."

"I can feel it."

Just before he could respond I was pushed off him. "You stupid bitch!"

…

I had the wind knocked out of me, as I was knocked onto the ground. Mollie stood in front of me, her chest heaving out of her bikini, her nostrils flaring, and fire burning in her eyes.

"What the fuck!" He said, he stood up fast guarding me from her. As dangerous as a ninety pound cheerleader could be—actually she was vindictive as hell.

"That stupid bitch made out with my boyfriend!" She shrieked.

I got off the ground, "Mollie, what the hell!" I tried to push past him to confront her myself, but he wouldn't let me pass.

"You dumb bitch, you think you can make out with my boyfriend and nothing would happen! I thought we were friends!"

He turned to look at me, " _She_ 's your friend?" He had stepped back but still maintained an authority to pull us apart if Mollie or I went ape shit on each other.

"She was." Mollie spat at me.

"Mollie," I said kindly, now he turned to look at me with a confused expression his face, "Remember last Bonfire Night when Ashley P. _and_ Lacey F. both hooked with Brody."

"Yes." She said stiffly.

"And remember when Brody and Re were caught sixty-nine-ing each other, last year."

"Yes." She said with the same hostility. He just looked at me perplexed as ever.

"And Brody and Re caught you with three guys from the swim team?"

"So?"

"All I did was kiss him, and you didn't have nearly as bad a reaction to Lacey, Ashley, or Re and they did much more."

"That's different, they're sluts. I know Re is also your bestie, or whatever, but I expect it from them." She said in a different tone, a softer one. "Not you, you're one of my best friends. I didn't expect you to betray me like they did."

He turned to look at me, "She's one of your _best friends_?"

"What's your point?" I said to him, then back to Mollie, "Moll, I would never intentionally hurt you. I thought since it was Bonfire Night, and since you and Brody promised not to get jealous of each other tonight it would be okay. If it makes you feel better, I heard that Lacey F. wanted to hook up with him again and I was trying to keep him away from her."

"You were really trying to keep Lacey from him?" She asked, her blue eyes wide, "I can't be _lieve_ her! First she tries to take my spot on the Cheer Tower and now she's trying to steal Brody from me! On Monday, mark my words, everyone is going to hear about the time she sharted herself in the middle of Cheer Camp."

"Come on Mollie, you know she's trying to impress her mom." I directed the next part at the Quileute whose name I still didn't know, "Lacey's mom was top of the Cheer Tower and was with the strong safety of the football team in high school."

"Lacey idolizes her mom, which is shameful. She doesn't have any of the raw talent her mom had." Mollie agreed. "But you're right, bestie, I'm totally over reacting about you when I should be focusing on making Lacey a better cheerleader."

He looked between us, and his thighs tensed as Mollie stepped forward to hug me. "I'm going to find Brody and keep Lacey away from him."

…

"What the hell was that?" We were in the same position that we were in before we started dry humping each other. Him with his hands holding on the branches and leaning over me. Me leaning on the lower branches.

"Everybody has a talent… mine is that I'm glue. I keep people together." I looked away for a second, then back at him. "I think yours is a disappearing boner; that went away _very_ fast."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned wolfishly at me.

"Yeah." I grinned at him.

"Just because I don't find a couple of chicks fighting hot, doesn't mean I'm on the fritz." He leaned closer to me. "I can prove it to you in just a minute."

"I don't even know your name."

"Paul. Paul Lahote."

"Hi, Paul Lahote."

"Now you know my name, but I still don't know yours."

"I'm—"

Before I could even respond, Mollie was back.

"Lacey just threw up all over me! And Re said you have a change of clothes! You have to help me!" She was covered in bright blue vomit; the color had to be from the alcohol she and Lacey pre-gamed; and close to tears.

I looked helplessly at Paul, "I'm sorry—I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can."

He nodded once, "I'll be here when you come back."

…

I had been waiting for almost an hour for her to return. For the feel of her hair in my hands again, for her weight to be on me again. I didn't even get her name. Just when things were getting heated her stupid friend had to show up, twice. I should have been drowning in her by now. I would never have waited this long for any other girl, in fact I was getting so frustrated I could feel myself get to the edge, and the edge was shifting. And if I shifted I would never have another chance with her again. A girl like her, had to have a boyfriend the other three hundred and sixty four days a year. She just had too, she was too perfect to be single.

The hoop around her left nostril, or the way or lips lifted on the right side first as she smiled. It was something about her that made her irresistible. Maybe it was the way she talked to her friend, and smoothed a situation that I would have shifted in the middle of… it was definitely something in her eyes. Those eyes of hers; one grey, one green. The way the light from the Bonfire swam in her eyes like gold. Her eyes were perfect, there was this life in her eyes, her stunning eyes.

I could smell another wolf approach the tree where I was waiting for my mystery girl.

…

"Hey, Paul." I frowned as Jared walked up.

"Jared."

"I thought you'd be drowning in the pussy by now. Didn't you say Bonfire Night was like a lonely high school girl buffet?"

"It is." I said.

"So are you full or have you blown your entire load?"

"Jared." I growled.

"Come on, I'm just being friendly." Jared ignored my warning, "It's not like you imprinted or anything."

"Yeah." I let out a breathy snort, "True."

"So what was her name? The girl that'll be crying over you tomorrow."

"I didn't get it."

"In-and-out? I thought you at least would get her name?"

"Jared." I warned.

"I know, I know. Want any help finding another one? You can't catch any more being here alone."

"Yeah." I licked my lips and checked my watch, "She's been gone a while, I might as well reel in another one."

"Good on you man." Jared grinned, "Now which lonely girl can I escort out of your house tomorrow?"

I scanned the perimeter until I found one that would satiate my appetite for now. "That one." I indicated with my chin. It was the Mollie girl, she was wearing jean shorts and a tank top, and no blue vomit covered her. And my mystery girl was no where near her.

"Well Paul. She's your prey now do what wolves do best; and hunt her."

…

She was screaming incredibly loud, so either this was her first real orgasm or she was inflating my ego. Either way, this Mollie girl was wet and into it. I was about to orgasm myself, imagining my mystery girl in the Mollie girls place and I was closer than ever.

…

I was in my car driving Re back to her house before her curfew, being the designated was a bummer, and since I wasn't planning to leave so soon, I was disappointed I want to go back to Paul. But Re was my best friend and I didn't want her to be in trouble with her parents.

"Casy, thanks so much for driving me home, I would have taken my car, but I can't find my keys."

"Re, you're drunk and I have your keys." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" She laughed. Her drunk-self was a forgetful giggler. "So who was the hottie Mollie pushed you off of?"

"You know about that!" I turned my blinker down indicating I was going left.

"Yeah, she couldn't stop talking about it. She said he was a major ten, like Jake Gyllenhaal ten."

"Jake Gyllenhaal is your celebrity crush." I remaindered her again, and turned my high beams. No one else was on the road so it was so acceptable.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you have that Jim Halpert thing."

"That I do." I turned my high beams off as another car moved in front of me.

"So…"

"So what?" I asked Re.

"What's his name, does he have a permanent girlfriend?"

"His name is Paul, and the other part I don't know."

"Are you going to see him again?" She grinned widely.

I thought about his intense stare, the way I seemed to mold to him, his warmth, and the softness of his lips, "I think this was a one-time thing. A guy like him, he's got to have a girlfriend, or many."

"So you like him that much, huh."

" _Andrea_ ," I said scandalized, "I'm never going to see him again, and if I do. He'll have the arms of another girl around him. So I might as well forget him."

…

Hey what's up you guys. Another fic, this time M. I haven't forgotten the other ones, but school and personal life got in the way. And I've had this in my head for a while so I've written it down. So will Paul and Casy (pronounced Cassie- aka the mystery girl) find each other and is this a true imprint or did the Mollie sex end it? I mean it's obvs bc it's a fan fiction but like we love the tension soooo, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Chapter 2

I made my way carefully into Bella's room, the neighbors across the street still had their lights up, and nobody could know that Bella and I met during the night.

Officially it was the Sunday before school started on Monday, but as every cop in town knew it was Bonfire Night, a night where underage drinking, sex, and possibly even drugs were being consumed and shared between the idiotic humans at First Beach. I would never let Bella go without me to protect her, but parties (especially ones with drinking and random sex) weren't her thing. I guess in a way it was good, Bonfire Night meant that Bella and I could have time alone with each other without being interrupted by her father, who would be out patrolling tonight, or her stupid friends calling her.

I knocked quietly on her door, she opened the door almost breathless; like she'd been waiting by the door holding her breath for me. I noticed a small purple bruise on her arm, my clumsy girl.

"Edward." She breathed with a smile on her face.

"Bella."

"Come in!" She pulled me into her room, the music from her stereo played softly. "I thought you weren't going to show up, tonight."

"I always show up."

"Did anyone see you come in, because then you have to pretend to leave soon," She looked at me expectantly.

"No one saw me come in. I don't have to leave you for a second." I bent down to kiss her gently. I held my breath as I did. Even though her blood didn't bother me as much, I wanted to take every precaution so I wouldn't hurt her.

…

We were in our usual cuddle position, I had wrapped her in a blanket and held her close.

"So," She hummed sleepily, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Did you read the book I gave you?" I asked gently stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I liked it. I identified with the main character a lot."

"Really," Bella looked up at me, a twinkle shining in her eyes, "I always wanted to be like the main characters love interest."

I grinned down at her and kissed her forehead, I could feel the heat from her beautiful blush flare up under my lips. "I always thought that the love interest was a mess, all that partying and drinking. I read it as frustrating to the main character, trying to love her while all she did was hurt him."

"No," Bella disagreed, "I think she loved him very much; but her free spirit wouldn't let her stay with him. That and her army brat childhood made it hard for her to be able to stay in one place to long, even if it was emotional."

"What about the drinking and partying?" I looked at my Bella Burrito.

"I think that was her way of keeping herself from getting hurt. It was a way for her to keep moving even when she physically couldn't."

"So does this mean you've been trying to distance yourself from me?" I asked.

"Never."

"So why do identify with the love interest?"

"She has so much command, everything she does, and every action she takes it's so calculated. She commands the entire room when she walks in. She's always so sure of herself, and she's never afraid to ask for what she wants."

"Oh, I get it. You feel meek." I kissed her forehead gently again, "Bella you are so much more than you see yourself. You're not meek, when you walk in a room you command attention, but you don't want it. You give it away, you don't have to emotionally distance yourself; in fact you in the early stages of our relationship I wished you were able to turn off your scent just so I could have a moment without you in my head. Even though I can't read your mind, it's amazing how often you surprise me."

"Then, I have another surprise for you—"

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything."

"I want to go on a date."

That hit me like a train, "Oh?"

"Yeah, a real date. Not just hanging out at your house or my house. Or eating lunch together. I want to go to a restaurant or a coffee place or even play baseball again!"

"You hate baseball, and we can always go to our meadow again."

"Yeah, but we always go to meadow. Don't get me wrong, I love it—it's our place. But whenever we're alone together rumors fly. I can't stand having to answer Jess when she asks if we've done _it_ or not. It gets embarrassing."

I kissed my Bella Burrito on her lips, "Okay, my clumsy girl, I'll take you on a date. A real date. After school on Monday, where everyone can see us being a normal couple. And not assume that we're only with each other for _it_."

…

We all sat in the third stairwell in building four all comparing our schedules, I checked my schedule twice, AP Chem right before lunch. The worst possible time, in the farthest building away from the caf. Instead of building seven it should be building Siberia. And there was going to be so much rain predicted this week I was going to get soaked through my raincoat.

"Hey Casy, when do you have English?" Re asked. She'd spent the day sick in her bathroom while I played a fun game of _Nurse the Nauseous_. I'd desperately wanted to go back to First Beach to meet Paul; but a drunk Re needed me more.

"First period, building two, with—" I glanced down at my schedule again, "Miel."

"No way," Brody answered, "Me too!"

"Mollie what about you?"

"Second in building two with Miel."

"Me too!" Re gasped, "We have to get seats together."

"What day are cheer tryouts?" Lacey asked.

"Wednesday at four." Ashley responded.

"And JV? Nicky has been up my ass about setting up a date. She's been trying to recruit some of the rejects from Varsity."

"Gah, Nicky is so annoying, like, I get she want to be Varsity Captain by her junior year—like me—but it's like she's stealing my identity." Mollie rolled her eyes.

"Well, she didn't show up at Bonfire Night, but I heard her sister—the senior, you know the nerdy one with braces—went and totally hooked up with a Quileute. Lost her virginity to him." Ashley grinned.

"No way, which one." I asked, "I can't believe that Ashley _R_ , would do that. She seemed so introverted."

"I don't which one, but I do that she felt like she was missing out; she's trying out for the dance team next Tuesday." Ashley responded.

"Speaking of next Tuesday, are you taking off again, Casy?" Re asked.

"Yeah." I looked down at my hands.

"Is JJ coming back from Wash U?" Mollie asked.

"Yeah, we're all spending the day together. You know, because of…" Even after all these years I could barely say it.

"Do you want us there?" Leena asked, she had been changing into her cheer uniform—something Lacey, Mollie, and several others in our group were already wearing.

"No, this is something we do alone, you know." I twisted my hands together several times, before Re put her hands on mine.

"You can always call us." Nate offered and then nudged Mollie, "I know Mollie would explode to hang with JJ."

"Hey!" Brody warned. "She's mine."

Mollie smiled smugly, "That's right, I'm all yours."

…

English with Miel turned out to be an affair. First, Mr. Miel was a first year teacher and already tried to connect with us. He'd organized the desks in a circle all around his own desk, because ' _we are all people, and there is no such thing as hierarchy in my class_ es'. Brody got stuck in a lefty desk, so he threw his legs out onto my lap. While Mr. Miel passed out copies of the book we were to study. Next, Mr. Miel started saying we didn't need to read the book to understand the themes, and he started recommending movies that we should watch while we read so we could understand. Then Brody asked if Mr. Miel actually had his degree and he wanted to see the diploma. So Brody got detention and we had a rant for the rest of the class.

My next classes went by better than English. At least other my teachers knew that there was a status quo for a reason.

…

I made my way to Siberia, the rain splattering against my green raincoat, wind pushing the rain into my eyes.

I walked into my classroom and checked Mrs. Holten's seating chart. She had me close to the heater, which would be my savior in the winter, and in the back. Oh, and she also partnered me with Alice Cullen.

It wasn't that I didn't get along with the Cullen's, I got along with everyone. It was just that the Cullen's kept to themselves so much, that anytime anyone a normal was partnered with them on anything the Cullen's were basically a monotonous wall.

I sat in the seat closest to the heater and waited for Alice to show up.

…

"Hi!" She said perkily, her hair stood on all ends like a halo. Her makeup was dark, deep reds and blacks, it added a striking contrast to her golden eyes and pale skin. Her outfit was dark too, a black cowl-neck sweater over a red leather mini skirt, black tights the same color as her sweater, and pleather gogo boots. A little perky demonic angel. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I'm Casy Elioak." I said as she got into her seat.

Her movements were graceful as she pulled her notebook, but as she pushed her books on her desk and froze for a few seconds. She blinked rapidly for a second before she looked at me again.

"What grade are you in again? Senior?" She asked, concern hiding in her voice.

"Junior, I'm only sixteen."

"Oh, okay." She nodded, a little relieved.

"Do you have something against seniors?" I asked, "I mean, aren't you a senior?"

"Oh, no!" She grinned, "I just thought I saw you in another class… last year…" She trailed off, "Must have been someone else."

…

"I have a problem," I announced at lunch.

Bella was waiting in line to get her food, so it was just my siblings for the next two to five minutes.

"What?" Jasper looked at me extremely concerned, "Are you okay? Do you need Carlisle?"

"No, I'm fine, but I had a vision in Chem." I spoke quickly and lowly.

"Is it Bella?" Edward asked concerned, he tensed up like he was about jump up, "Is it the Volturi?"

"No. Now would you too please just let me talk?" I asked.

"So it's not Bella?" Edward asked.

"No." We were losing time, even as he relaxed I felt incredibly tense. "My lab partner—the girl with two different eye colors—I had a vison about her."

"Is she…" Jasper swallowed hard, "Is she going to get turned by the Volturi or is there another threat?"

"No, nothing like at as far as I can tell. But she's getting involved with some bad stuff. I can smell it on her."

"What kind of bad stuff? Like drugs because if it is, there's nothing we can do about. Carlisle forbade us from getting involved with human fallacies."

"No not like drugs, not human stuff. I saw her in the mountains camping, with Bella and Edward." I shook my head, "I have no idea what she was doing there. There was only one tent, but she wasn't alone, there was someone else with her… I just couldn't see who."

"So maybe it was a double date; Bella wants more public dates."

I nodded, the anxiety in my stomach dissipating.

"Bella wants more public dates?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Edward answered as I sat down.

"Where is she thinking?"

"Just something public." He shrugged, "And it's raining, so we should be good."

"Have you gone to the new coffee place that opened up during the summer?" I asked. "It super romantic."

"No," He said, "What use do I have for coffee. I can't sleep."

"What are we talking about?" Bella asked, as she walked up to our table.

"Your public date," I told her, "I'm picking your outfits—" I turned to look at both her and Edward (who was rolling his eyes), "Yes, Edward, both of you. It's a public date and you will not look like you rolled out of bed!"

Bella bit her lip and smiled shyly, her blush raced to her checks, "Really?"

"O' course she is," Jasper drawled, "She doesn't joke about fashion." He chuckled softly, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Can Edward borrow your blue plaid shirt and the cowboy belt buckle?" I asked my Jasper.

Jasper smiled; showing his teeth, "'Course you can. But you already knew that didn't you?"

"I'm going for a modernized cowboy theme." I told the table, "Bella, I think, I want you in an Aztec-style tunic dress or an Eden skirt. I'm definitely leaning more towards the skirt, but you will be wearing a low heeled cowboy boot regardless."

…

My mind raced as Alice talked about fashion; I could barely walk in my non-heeled shoes. Mostly likely I would die in heels. I didn't know what an Eden skirt was, and barely understood what an _Aztec-style_ tunic dress looked like.

"I definitely know I have some black leather cowboy boots, but I think they've been repurposed. I definitely know I have brown leather cowboy boots." Alice thought aloud, "They would go really well with the tunic dress—"

"Alice." I said softly.

"—But—" She stopped midsentence for me, "What?"

"I don't… I don't want to play cowboy and cowgirl. I just want to go on a normal date with Edward, in our normal clothes." I said bolder than I felt.

"Oh… okay." She shrugged. "Where are you planning to go?"

"Angela said there was this coffee place, Java House, that's super romantic. She and Ben went there a lot over the summer." I said to my hands. "But I just want us to go as us."

I felt a cold hand over mine; and looked up to see Edward smiling gently at me. "Okay, but you can't have caffeine. You have enough trouble walking on a flat surface without caffeine, and I don't want to risk you tripping over your jittery feet after coffee."

"Okay, I won't have any coffee." I promised.

…

"So you want to go to Java House after school?" Mollie asked me, "Re and Brody just agreed, so by my count it'll be six of us if you join."

"Who else will be there aside from Brody and Re?" I asked.

"Well, you, me, Brody, Re, Misty, Nate, and Ashley F." Mollie counted on her fingers.

"Okay, count me in."

"What did we think of Miel?" Re asked the table.

"Oh, total nutcase." Mollie said instantly, "I still can't believe Brody got lunch detention during the first half hour of class."

"Mollie, you should have seen it!" I said, "First he got stuck in a lefty desk. Then he asked for Miel's credentials—"

"Miel is such a throw away your books teacher." Nate interrupted.

"I know!" Ashley F. shrieked with laughter. "Casy, in your class, did he give movie recommendations?"

"No; he got interrupted by Brody asking for credentials, then rant for the rest of class about how he worked hard on the lesson plan, that that we were mature then that. Highlights included how hard he worked when he was in school, how he wished he had a teacher he could relate to when he was in high school, and how the themes of the book could be really explored from movies and were easy to grasp while we watched it." I laughed.

"You're kidding!" Re cackled, "He actually wanted a teacher to connect with him? What a nerd."

"I don't know, I think he was okay." I remarked, "He just needs to know the status quo."

"He didn't even recommend movies, he just ranted about them?" Mollie asked, "He told us to watch _Inception_."

I laughed.

…

I sat at our lunch table, my head down… just, sort of, staring at my food. I was hungry, but cafeteria food was disgusting. Today instead of making the usual disgusted face and resigning to eat it anyway, I was just looking at it with my disgusted face.

"What's wrong Paul?" Jared asked, "You're not hungry?"

I shook my head, "No, I am… I hate beef and noodles day."

"Don't we all." He picked at his loaf of beef and noodles.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked, "You've been quiet all day, and pretty much all yesterday."

"I'm fine, _mom_." I growled at her.

"Is this about the blonde you banged at Bonfire Night, because she was a shrieked. I'm surprised you aren't deaf."

"I thought he was moping because he didn't get any?" Quil asked.

"No, he did. I saw the third one." Jared said, "I introduced them."

"I thought it was just the blonde." Leah furrowed her brows.

"No, there was supposed to be four, but she left him before he got stuck in her." Jared said, "Is our Puppy-Paulie sad he missed out on some Forks bimbo."

"No!" I growled, outraged, I slammed my hands on the table. Since this was an almost daily occurrence no one but the lunch room monitor—Ms. Wilk—gave me a stern look in warning. "Don't call me Puppy, and don't call her a bimbo!"

Leah raised her eyebrows and frowned. Jared cocked his head to the side; Quil and Jacob had their forks halfway to their mouths. Embry who had just sat down looked taken aback.

"What was her name?" Embry asked slowly.

"Didn't get it." I picked at my food.

"What color eyes did she have?" Leah leaned in scrutinizing.

"Her right eye was grey, like the clouds are before it storms. Dark with streaks of silver. Her left was green, a soft green. Like the grass gets when spring hits and we get a few days without rain. It the pollen casts a yellow haze. And she wasn't a bimbo, she was funny and smart—she drank dark beer."

"Oh my god." Leah huffed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, "He imprinted."

…

So obvs this is an AU, but also I don't know the timeline (ive read the first book bc semper fidelis and the first two or three chapters of new moon bc of non lupus emercuit). And we got two new puppies and im taking more hours at work so the dog mom and twi-fic is just gonna be slowly written, but each chapter is going to be around 3000 words so- it's a trade. Also I would really like a review. Im getting favs and follows and I love that but I want to know what you readers think about it and if you see some mistakes in plot or whatever and how you relate to characters and if Casy is a weird way to spell Cassie, also I want compliments (no pressure). Its M so I will get hotter in later chapters, but for now I have to develop the characters first. This looks like the last chapter before the new year. I hope everyone has a safe new year and 2017. Happy new year, stay warm (readers in the northern hemisphere or any extremely cold areas) and/or stay cool (in the southern hemisphere or extremely hot areas). Love u and c u l8ter


	3. Chapter 3

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Chapter 3

They all sat; looking at me. _Imprinted_ —I don't imprint… I'm Paul for fucks' sake, I uncork 'em and pork 'em. I make 'em scream and then I leave. I mean sure, I didn't have earth-shattering, universe creating sex with my—the mystery girl; but we still fooled around… that had to count for something.

"I didn't imprint. Chill the fuck out Leah."

"Oh really?" Leah taunted, "Then why such a vivid description of her eyes? How come every time you go all wolf-y on us we hear you thinking about this girl and how close you were to her?"

"She and _I_ fooled around, and she was gonna let me go in raw. But then the blonde I fucked—the screamer—she interrupted us. So if anything, I'm just super bummed that I didn't get a fourth orgasm."

Leah made a face. Jared, Emery, Jacob, and Quil leaned back in their chairs.

"If you're so bummed about not orgasming, go find her." Leah challenged.

"Because it was Bonfire Night—she probably has a boyfriend every other day of the year."

"Oh please, she's your imprint. She doesn't have a boyfriend, and if she does she'll leave him to be with you."

"Just 'cause that's what Sam did to be with Emily—"

"Shut the fuck about Sam and Emily!" Leah growled, "I hate hearing about Sam and Emily when we talk about imprinting! I get it, I'm not his soul mate. Stop bringing it up."

"Jesus, what are you on your period?" I growled.

"Grow some balls and suck a fuck." Leah snarled and walked away; leaving her half eaten tray on the table. She got up so fast that her chair smacked the floor with a loud clang. It stopped the noise in the cafeteria for a second.

…

I placed the coffee stopper to my lips, and tapped. "Okay, so what did you get for four A?" I asked. "Because my answer was not one of the choices."

I sat across from them, in the cushy brown leather chair. Nate was sitting on the ground with his back up against the armrest of the large floral couch. Brody was on the right edge of the chair, Mollie was basically riding him with most of her butt on his lap. Misty sat in between Ashley F. and Re (who was the furthest away from Brody). The table between us held all of our items. Mostly iced coffees and frappes, a load of food including cookies, muffins, and scones.

"Casy, Jesus-fuck, stopping tapping your lips, it's giving me a migraine." Misty rubbed her temples, "Do _not_ let me get refill on the jumbo vanilla cream cold-brew. Freaking brain freeze."

"Sorry," I stopped tapping. "But what did you get."

Re took a bit of the whipped cream off the top of her frappe, "It was a pre-test who cares." She licked her finger.

"I do." I said indignantly, "Trig is insane, I don't even know what buttons I was supposed to press on the calculator."

"I just wrote my name on it." Brody shrugged.

"Yeah, and he drew tits instead of answering any questions." Nate snickered.

"Babe! You're going to get suspended!" Mollie said, "At the very least, you won't be allowed to play the homecoming game."

"Don't worry," Brody said, "I'm playing that game no matter what."

"Do you know who we play yet?" Re asked.

"It depends on whether Country wins their first game. Otherwise we play Summett." Nate answered.

…

Edward held the door open for me, he helped me hang up my rain coat on the back of my chair, and then waited in line.

He was very patient; considering the fact there was only one cash register open and only two baristas covering the long line of Forks High School students. The baristas were getting through the line as fast, as humans, they could.

I grinned to myself thinking what would happen if Alice got behind the counter. First, uniform reform. Next, take over the world.

I was still smiling to myself when Edward came back with a pastry bag and two medium cups in his hand. He placed them on the table.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked as he sat down.

"Just thinking about what would happen if Alice got behind that counter."

"She wouldn't work here without a strict uniform reform."

"I was just thinking that."

My Edward grinned. "I got you a black tea, and I got you a croissant."

"Thanks, but why a croissant?"

"The girl at the counter asked if I wanted anything to eat, and I panicked and said croissant."

I grinned widely, and took a sip of the tea, too hot. I took the lid off too let it cool. "So what did you get for yourself?"

He looked at his cup. "Black coffee."

"I thought you don't drink caffeine?"

"I don't, but this will warm me up."

"You don't get cold."

"But you do."

I felt my blush streak my face in record time.

…

I turned over in my bed, I didn't want to patrol tonight. But Sam assigned me, so I had to get some sleep sometime.

The bullshit conversation about me imprinting over the weekend, kept replaying in my mind. What the fuck did Leah know, anyway? So I can't stop thinking about my mystery girl. And her eyes, and the feel of her body on mine. And how she tasted like dark beer and chocolate. So I can't stop thinking about her soft moans, and how her breath would catch and she would release a soft satisfied sigh. What the fuck did Leah know about imprinting? I probably just have blue balls.

I punched and puffed my pillows, and checked my alarm clock. I had to start patrolling with Sam at ten pm and I still had about six hours left to sleep. So I could either down some Nyquil and sleep through the patrol _or_ I could rub one out and let orgasmic peace take over me so I could get some sleep.

…

"Hey Bella!" I turned to see my sister walking up to our table. "Edward!" She had a large smile on her face.

"You're interrupting." I said pointedly. Bella was just telling about this new book she was reading.

"I know; but I've been craving a large iced caramel macchiato." She smiled, she stood at the edge of the table.

"So go order one, I'm not a barista."

"I've just checking up on you, Edward." She said, in her loud perky voice.

"Why?" What was she up too?

"Well, I know Bella's been just _dying_ to try this place. You should really stop going to the _Starbucks in Port Angeles_ since we have such an amazing coffee place here."

My eyebrows furrowed automatically. "Wh—" I started.

"I know you two love the white mochas over there, but this place is _so_ much better." She was talking so loud people kept looking our way.

That's when I realized her plan was to quell the rumors that Bella and I were sleeping together. Alice was just trying to be helpful, in the most obnoxious way she could.

"Anyway, I need coffee. It's good seeing that you're visiting local establishments." She smiled and waved one last time before getting in the obnoxiously slow human line.

…

"Holy shit!" Misty hissed, "That's the Swan girl and the hot Cullen!"

Our conversation about football had come to a halt when my lab partner sauntered in and started shouting at her brother.

"So they don't always fuck, huh." Nate cocked his head, "Then why is he going out with her anyways?"

"Shut up!" Mollie kicked Nate in his ribs.

"What; it's true." Nate said, "Everyone else is thinking it."

"No; it's romantic, being together and not always having to be in each other's pants all the time." Misty agreed with Mollie.

"Yeah, first they have sex in his car, and then they come out for coffee." Brody nodded.

"Oh, please. You don't know that's true." I said, with an eyebrow raised, "I mean look at them. He's got permanent virgin face, and her dad's a cop. There's no way they're fucking."

"He _does not_ have virgin face." Ashley said.

"Yes he does!" I insisted, "I mean look at him; the innocent child glow and the surprised look. Perma-virgin face."

"Okay, he's innocent but he doesn't have perma-virg face." Re said.

"Look, Cas, just because you're relationship with Tyler Crowley crashed and burned doesn't mean that everyone is a disgusting virgin. You need to stop projecting." Mollie said.

"It was one date!" I said, Tyler had asked me out to a movie in May. The date started okay, but I promptly ended when he asked for a blow job in the middle of the movie. "And I'm not projecting onto them! They both have perma-virg face."

"Do you think the demon pixie Cullen is a virgin?" Brody asked, his eyes twinkling, "Because I think she'd be super freaky."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm dating this perv." Mollie ground her butt into Brody's lap.

…

My ears perked as I heard them talk about me. I was waiting at the counter for my large iced caramel macchiato. I had been barely listening to them wondering about Edward and Bella's virginities, a topic that would be over as soon as they finished their date.

But that perv footballer talking about bedroom activities that I've only ever shared with my husband, I couldn't believe this was a topic now. But anything for my brother and best friend. I turned my head to scrutinize the idiots and their disgusting topic, when I saw her—the girl from my vision and my lab partner. The way she was sitting, like she was distancing herself from her group, or the fact that there was no more room on the couch and one of the boys was forced to sit on the floor.

"Large iced caramel macchiato for Alice!" The barista yelled.

I walked over to the pick-up area and grabbed my coffee.

"Thanks have a good day." The barista smiled at me while steaming a pitcher of milk. "Stay dry out there."

"Thanks!" I said brightly.

I began to walk out of the store.

"Hi, Casy!" I said throwing a mega-watt smile at her and her friends.

"Hey, Alice." She smiled politely, "It's good to see you."

"It's so funny to see you here." I said, "First I see Edward, you know my brother, and Bella, his girlfriend. Then I see you!"

"Well you're just lucky I guess." She smiled again, "Oh; these are my friends. Brody, Nate, Mollie, Ashley, Misty, and Re."

"Nice to meet you guys." I said brightly, "Casy, I gotta go; but I'll see you in Chem tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." She said.

I turned away walked away from my lab partner and her group. If my hair were longer I would have flipped it.

…

I looked at the water below. The water crashed against the cliff; small rocks breaking off and falling into the ocean as the waves receded. I sat on the edge of the cliff; my legs dangling off the ledge.

"Leah." Sam said, when he approached.

"Go away."

He sat down behind me, cross legged. I brought my legs into the same position and scooted closer inland.

"You know I can't leave." He said his voice deep.

I bent my head down and looked at my legs; the skin was smooth and freshly shaven. The other wolves told me not to bother anymore, but ever since I had to cut my hair I wanted to keep some part of my femininity. I had wanted to keep my hair long; I tried keeping it long…I like it long…but to many branches and leaves got stuck when I was in my wolf form. I was never one for a lot of make up or nail polish or clothes that showed much in the way of cleavage. Now the only thing of my former life was my shaven legs. Sure my hair was longer than the boys' hair, my hair was just by my chin, but it was too short to do anything with.

"You're mom called," Sam said tearing me away from my thoughts. "The school called, you ditched all your classes after lunch, why?"

"Paul pissed me off," I said simply.

"So you just ditched all of your classes?"

"I went wolf for a while." I admitted.

"Paul made you so mad that you went wolf?" He repeated, like he was tasting the information he was gathering.

"Yes." I answered the alpha.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything."

"What did he say?"

"He brought you up." I didn't want to talk about imprinting to my ex-boyfriend. Especially since he broke up with me because he imprinted on my cousin.

Sam looked solemnly, at me, "Because I imprinted on Emily?"

I didn't feel like talking anymore and I hating beating around the bush, "Paul imprinted. On some white girl from Forks."

Sam stared at me; surprise and confusion easily readable on his face. His thick eyebrows were pulled together, his eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was slightly ajar. The corners of his mouth were pointed down.

"Paul doesn't go to Forks." Sam said after a beat, "How would he imprint on a pale-face from Forks?"

"They met at Bonfire Night. Apparently she was the only girl who didn't have sex with him—according to Jared."

"Jared isn't the best source of information."

"It doesn't matter if Jared got it wrong. Paul imprinted."

"And if Paul can imprint, what does that mean for you?" He finished.

"Why the fuck does every single imprint bullshit come back you and me? We dated, we loved each other. And then Emily shows up and you love her more. I don't care anymore. I want it to stop coming back to you and me every time someone imprints." I growled, "Quil imprints on a toddler and everyone goes back to me. 'He can imprint on a two year old, but Leah might not even imprint' and Jared and Kim 'they just found each other, but what about poor Leah? She won't be able to find anybody.' I'm sick of it Sam! It always comes back to me!"

"Nobody says those things, no one knows if you can imprint or not."

"No one says those things," I agreed, "But they think it. And they don't even think it on purpose—I'm the only girl here. We don't know what a Girl Wolf means. We don't know my limitations, like we do with the boys." I search for understanding in his eyes, "Whatever, you don't get it. I'll see you later." I got up and started a free run phase.

…

"Scooby?" I asked my dog, "You done, bud?"

He looked up at me with his big brown eyes. Lowered his head and trotted to the door, and waited for me to open it.

I opened the door slowly instructing him to wait until the door was fully open. As soon as I gave him the okay he ran into the house and bounded up the stairs to his bed.

"Scoobs went to his bed." I told my parents as I followed Scooby upstairs.

"Can you bring him down here, Casy?" Dad asked as he rinsed the used dish, "He's supposed to be on his cushion in the family room until his bedtime."

"I know, dad. I'll get him."

"Are you going to join Movie Night?" Mom asked as she placed the dish Dad handed her into the dishwasher.

"No, I have some more homework to do."

"It's the first day, you're teachers can't possibly give you homework on day one." Dad rinsed another dish.

"Okay, then I'm helping Re with her homework."

"Re is in the same classes as you?" Mom knit her brows together, "I thought she was in all honors courses this semester, no APs?"

"She is, but she thinks if she does all the AP homework that she can convince Mr. Wong to let her switch into them for next semester, I'm helping her do the honor homework."

"What about her parents? Do they know what's she's planning?" Mom asked again, lowering the mug into the top rack of the dishwasher.

"They don't know what she's doing." I told them, "That's why I'm helping her with the honor homework."

"She's a dedicated student." Mom said.

"We'd never catch any of our kids doing extra homework to get into _harder_ classes." Dad agreed.

I felt fire curl around my ear, "I'll send Scooby down."

…

I held my breath as I passed her room, and walked into my parent's room. Scooby was laying on his cushion head down, as soon as he saw me he lifted his head up.

"They want you down stairs, bud." I told him.

He got up slowly, and walked down the stairs as if I'd told him he was being executed—slowly with no excitement. I'd taken him away from his warm cushion up here, and forced him to go stairs and lay on his other cushion.

…

I went into my room after I banished Scooby to Movie Night.

My room was a very relaxing place to be. I had an old wooden desk and cushy high-backed leather office chair that I found online for 30 bucks. My bed was a double with a white canopy (something I had picked out when I was 13). I kept the canopy pushed back so I could see the turquoise pegged headboard. On one wall was a bunch of movie posters and star fairy lights across the tops of the posters, almost as if they were illuminating the titles. On another wall, the one that was connected to the door, I had pictures of me and friends together; some of the pictures overlapped while others meet at the edges, like a big collage of friendship. On my third wall, I had it covered in chalkboard paint. This was the wall by my desk. On my chalkboard wall I had it cover in doodles, and events, and to-do-lists. Leena has excellent cursive so I made her write "CASY'S CORNER" on the top. I liked the chalkboard wall, except for all the chalkboard dust I had floating around in my room. The fourth wall, the wall that by bed rested its head on was my collection of glow in the dark stars. Most of the stars were stickers and a couple of them had lost their ability to retain glow, but the wall was covered in stars. I had been adding and adding stickers for years.

I climbed on my bed and called Re, I wasn't helping her with homework… it was the first day of school what teacher would give us homework on the first day. It was Movie Night, and Re and I were planning on watching something together.

…

So I finally got this chapter done! Took way longer than I thought. I'm done with spring break so I'm back on semi hiatus. Chapters will still be written, slowly and surely. Enjoy, don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Chapter 4

I had made up my mind to find Paul's imprint after I talked to Sam yesterday. I needed to meet the women who'd put a leash on Paul. I needed to know why he was able to imprint on her, what about her made him so drawn to her. And if there was hope for Paul, then maybe… there was hope for me, too.

I was careful about packing my backpack, I put my spare clothes away, along with a hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, and my wallet. I would have to hold my bag in my mouth while I ran to Forks, but that's why I was bringing the amenities with me. I'm not one of the boys, I can't stash shit places. I have to preen. I'm sure that girl—whoever she was would be in school at by the time I got to Forks but all I would have to do was wait.

…

The next morning I woke up after about two hours of sleep, Sam had let me finish patrol early because of the non-activity going on. Sam had wanted to check on the Leech Loving Swan girl, but she was in Forks, and out of our jurisdiction. Besides it wasn't like the leeches were planning on starting a war tomorrow.

I rolled out of bed and changed quickly. I was going to school, despite being exhausted. If I didn't show up to school every time I pulled an all-night patrol then I would be absent a lot.

I brushed my teeth quickly and swallowed some mouthwash. I grabbed some clothes from my floor and changed into it quickly.

As I made my way to school I wondered what the mystery girl was doing. Maybe she was in the shower, I smiled at the thought of her all soapy and wet, rubbing soap on her body. Or maybe she was getting dressed her in nothing but a lacy bra and thong raced through my mind. Unless she was doing something not sexy, like, driving.

Hell, there was probably a way she could make driving sexy. The potholes on the roads in Forks, her car flying, tits bouncing. Yeah, she could definitely make driving hot.

Thinking about her in such detail was going to give me boner. I chastised myself, I had one chance with her, and it was ruined… oh well. My dick was probably experiencing remorse. I should have hit it when I had the chance. Now I was regretting my lack of pussy.

…

I walked into my first period class put my bag down and laid my head down on the desk.

"Paul." Jared hissed.

"Shut up." I covered my head with my arms.

"Paul." Jared hissed again.

"Leave me alone."

"Dude!"

"What!" I growled jolting up.

"Mr. Lahote, glad you could join us." Mrs. Marak said, "I hope my lesson is not boring you, and in the future if you do fall asleep in my class again you will be spending the afternoon in detention."

"Oh," I leaned back in my seat. "Mrs. Marak if you wanted to spend time with me outside of school all you have to do is ask me out."

She glared at me, her brown eyes scrutinizing me, "Mr. Lahote, you fell asleep in my class, you snored loudly. And now you are being extremely disrespectful. This is your last warning, I will not tolerate your behavior anymore."

I exhaled deeply. "Fine."

"Now, Mr. Lahote, could you please explain back to me what the semester project is on?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I was asleep."

"Mr. Lahote, you would know the answer if you were awake. I expect a one page report on why missing the lecture is wrong."

I huffed, "Fine."

"I want it by Friday."

She walked across the classroom, her wiry grey hair held in a tight braid. "For the record the semester project is about the influence of Julius Caesar in the Roman Empire. You can find more information on the syllabus."

…

I walked to our second class, Edward's hand wrapped around mine.

"I had a lot of fun on our date yesterday." I told him for the umpteenth time.

"I know." He smiled, "I had a good time too."

"Did you get a chance to read the book I recommended?" I asked him as he let go of my hand for me to walk into the class room.

He quickly rejoined me.

"Not yet, I'm mostly done. Just around 100 pages left."

"It's over 800 pages!" I said, "It took me almost a week to finish."

"I had all night to read _Anna Karenina_ ," He reminded me as we sat down in our seats.

"I know. Well I won't say anything until you finish."

"Morning," Mr. Barber walked in and started handing out bunch of stapled packets, "No more chit chat, your pre-test is starting. When you're done please turn it in upside down at my desk. You may read a book or twiddle your thumbs when you're done or you can draw in your notebook ok, just no conversations."

…

"Okay," Misty slid into her seat at lunch. "So are we going to the coffee place after school?"

"No, can't." Mollie shook her head, "I have to work with Coach Clapp and book the space for cheer tryouts and the workout the tryout choreography. It's got to be simple, but hard enough to show talent. Gaby should have told you."

"Casy and I can't she's helping me with the AP homework." Re said, "I finally convinced Mr. Wong to let me transfer into the AP classes, I go next Monday while they figure out the schedule."

"You don't go until next week, why are you doing the homework now?"

"So I don't get behind when I go into the classes."

"Why do you need Casy's help, then?"

"I'm taking, like, 4 AP's this semester. We're doing the same subject homework together." I explained.

"Ugh, so what do I do now?"

"You can talk to Evan." Mollie grinned. "After the stuff you guys did at Bonfire Night, I bet he'd like to see you again."

"Ohmigod! I didn't even do that much with him." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding, I saw you!" Ashley narrowed her brown eyes, "He gave you a rim job and you gave her a blowie." Ashley clicked her tongue.

"Yeah and?" Misty jutted her chin out, "We didn't do that much."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "That's way more than me."

"But you had your rule, I had no such thing."

"Very true." Mollie agreed.

"What's _very true_?" Brody asked as he and Nate dropped their trays at our table, Nick and Jerome not far behind them.

"Casy's no sex at Bonfire Night Rule. She actually stuck with it."

"Are you kidding me!?" Nate leaned in. "You didn't even let a guy _suwick_ it in for a second."

"No!" I laughed, "I did not let a guy _suwick_ it in for a second."

"Okay, okay. Maybe not a guy, but Bonfire night is all about doing stuff you don't normally do. Did you let a girl lap it up?" Brody asked, his eyes glinting.

"Brody you disgust me." Mollie rolled her eyes.

"That's not what you said last night, Moll."

"Jerome, want to go out with me tonight?" Mollie looked at Jerome.

"Uh…" He leaned back in the chair.

"Keep in mind if you say 'yes', I'll kick your ass." Brody said.

"No." Jerome answered.

"Anyway back to Casy." Nick said, "Did you or did you not engage in some girl on girl action and do you have pictures."

"No, Nick, I didn't engage in any lesbian activity."

"Life ruiner." He laughed.

"I've been shamed." I laughed again.

"As very well you should be." Brody chimed in. "I could have used those pictures."

…

"Ugh!" Re screamed into her pillow, "I hate this! Why did I think this was a good idea?" She rolled over on her back, spreading her arms and legs knocking me off her bed.

"Ow!" I rubbed my back. "I could use some warning."

"It's too much Casy. Way too much homework. I'm done." She rolled over off her bed and on to the floor joining me. "Ow!"

"Yeah, I could have warned you. You're setting yourself up for death."

"I'm telling Mr. Wong tomorrow and telling him I'm fine in all honors courses." She rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"8 o'clock."

"How much homework have we done?"

"Well considering you missed the first couple of days and you're trying to get all the homework from the week done in one night, you're about halfway there. Seriously Re, you knocked out the World History, the English, the Government, the Calc, and Physics for the entire week in like five hours."

"I know it took me so long." She rolled on her back, "I'm such a failure!"

"You're not a failure!" I got up and nudged her with my foot. "Let's get ice cream. That always cheers you up."

"My brain is too fried to do anything."

"Don't you want brain freeze?"

"Will it cool my brain?" She moaned.

"Only if you eat it fast enough."

"Drive me."

"Of course."

…

I had been waiting for Paul's imprint all day. I watched her leave the school, she was easy to find with her multicolored eyes. I followed her to the house and now all I had to do was wait for her to reappear.

I heard her planning the ice cream thing so all I had to do was run into her there. I waited until the car left the driveway, hastily shoved my clothes into my bag, and I shifted. I picked up with bag in my mouth and ran after the car.

I followed them to the ice cream parlor. I made my way into the bushes, dropped my bag, and shifted back. I changed quickly and hopped out of the bushes. I took the brush out of my back and ran it through my hair quickly; getting the leaves out. I tossed the brush back into my bag and went into the shop.

…

It was quiet in the shop a couple of families, the two teenagers stood out like a sore thumb. I walked in and sat down in the booth close to the girl's table. Like I was waiting for a date, but really I was listening to their conversation.

"Tell me again how smart I am?" The strawberry blonde with blue eyes asked.

"You're the smartest person who ever lived." The other girl said.

"Hi, I'm Denise what can I get for you?" The waitress came over and interrupted my eavesdropping.

I looked at my menu for the first time, "Oh, um… can I please get another minute… I'm… waiting for someone."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Do you want to try the avocado mask recipe I found?" The brunette asked, "I want to try it, but I don't want to accidently make guacamole."

"You don't accidentally make guacamole, Casy." The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes.

So Paul's imprint was named Casy.

"Okay, but, like, I also want to make guacamole. So are you in?"

"Obviously. I need to relax." The strawberry blonde said, "Wanna rent a movie?"

"Yeah, but we have to stop at the store to get popcorn."

Their ice cream was dropped off at their table by the same waitress that was helping me. She came over to me again, "Need another minute, hon?"

"Uh, yeah… he's not here yet."

"I'll give you another minute." She turned and walked away.

"This is really good ice cream. What did you get?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Cake batter."

"Oh."

"Do you want some?"

"Yes." I watched as the blonde dipped her spoon into the imprints bowl.

…

"Where the fuck is Leah?" I asked. We were gathered in our usual meeting spot, I was supposed to be going over our patrol schedule, but without Leah I couldn't.

"I don't know, man." Seth said. "She didn't drive me to school either."

"She ditched?" I asked eyebrows raised, "I know she's pissed, but I didn't think she was pissed enough to ditch the meeting."

"Maybe she's on her period?" Paul supplied.

"Shut up, Paul." Seth growled.

"What are you going to do Clearwater?" Paul growled.

"Paul, enough." I ordered. "Seth calm down."

"Sorry, I'm late." Leah said, running towards us. "I was busy."

"You ditched class?" I asked her.

"Yeah, what of it?" She answered.

"You can't ditch class. It's your senior year."

"I'm still on target to graduate, chill, Sam."

I let out a big sigh, "Leah, that's not the point."

"It's really not a big deal, Sam."

"Ditching is not the point. The point is about running amok and shrugging off your priorities."

"I wasn't shrugging off my priorities, I had something important to do."

"More important than school?"

"Kinda." I shrugged.

"Leah, nothing is more important than your education."

"I don't know, Sam. I think imprinting is pretty important too."

"You imprinted?" I said shocked.

The quiet conversations behind us stopped.

"Leah, you imprinted?" Seth asked.

"Nah," She shrugged. "I was meeting _Paul's_ imprint."

"Paul imprinted?!"

"Yup."

"I didn't imprint!" Paul insisted.

"Describe her eyes, again Paul." Leah taunted.

"Fuck you, Leah."

"You wish. You probably can't get it up without about her anymore."

"If I can't get it up without her anymore then how did I have sex with some blonde after I met her?"

"Did you really have sex or did _wittle Puppy Paul_ only cuddle?"

"Everyone but Leah and Paul disband, meet back here in 30 minutes." I commanded.

I watched as the other wolves meandered off, grumbling. I shared a look with my brother as he wondered away with the group.

…

"I didn't cuddle with the dumb blonde, Leah." I said, "I fucked her. I fucked her so good, I gave her her first orgasm."

"Yeah, sure ya did." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Fucking her while she was scream 'oh yes, oh yes. Right there. Fuck me harder'." I raised a brow. "You probably wouldn't know being a frigid bitch."

"Paul," Sam rubbed his eyes.

"What?" I said indignantly, "When you were with her did she have such a rake up her ass?"

Sam let out a deep sigh.

"Leah, if you want I can get you some lube, really ease that rake out. Who knows you might—" I screamed in pain, clutching my junk.

"Talk about me like that again, and _I'll cut your dick off_ instead of kicking it."

"Leah, that's not productive." Sam said with a sly smile on his face.

"That's all she gets?" I roared. "Are you still fucking her?"

"Paul. I am the alpha here. Shut the fuck up."

…

Watching Leah and Paul bicker like children was disheartening. Especially since in the long run Leah was just trying to connect him with his imprint. Whatever her intentions are now doesn't matter. At this time, a stalemate between the leeches and us, imprints are all that matters.

"Paul, Leah, sit down and shut up." I ordered. I watched as they both sat down on some rocks. Paul sat gently as to not hurt his tender dick.

"Now, Paul describe the circumstances that lead to meeting your imprint."

"Alleged imprint."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "describe the circumstances that lead to meeting your _alleged_ imprint."

"Okay, so I'm just casually getting some beer from one of the coolers at Bonfire Night, and this fucking 12 year old shows up."

"She's 12?!" Leah interrupted, disgusted, "At lunch you said she was going to let you in raw. You're bragging about almost fucking a child! Fucking pig!"

"Leah, shh. Paul how old is she."

"16, I don't know why Leah is interrupting if she saw my _imprint_ or whatever."

"She looks young, but I didn't know that young!"

"Leah, now that we've established her age. Please refrain from speaking." I commanded. "Paul continue."

"Any _way_ , I saw this 12 year old casually strolling around the alcohol coolers and I informed her that we didn't have cocktails. She said she wanted beer and looked me straight in the eyes. So I helped her get a beer, but she was 12 at that point and I couldn't let a 12 year old drink alone or whatever. So I grabbed a beer and made sure on one messed with her. Then, during our walk, which I made sure no one messed with her she informed she was 16. Long story short we started dry humping, she was going to let me in raw. _Raw,_ Sam. And her annoying friend showed pushed her off me, then she patched everything up. Then I got the mood back, then the stupid friend showed up again, and my balls were getting bluer then the blue curacao her friend had on her shirt. They both left, she said she would be back she wasn't. Her friend was. Jared showed up, helped me reel in the friend. I fucked the friend, she was screamer. I gave her her first orgasm. Then at lunch Leah, jumps to conclusions and now apparently I imprinted. Or whatever." Paul finished.

"Leah your rebuttal."

"Every time I shift and I'm in proximity to him, I see the same girl he saw, that I saw today. It's like you with Emily."

"You're dismissed, see you back here with the others." I told her.

She nodded once and then left. Probably to find her brother.

…

"You're just going to let her go like that?" Paul demanded.

"Paul, I hate to be the one to break it to you. But she's right. You imprinted, try to break it all you want, try to fuck as many girls as you want. You will always go back to this imprint. You cannot break your imprint. You can try, but you won't succeed."

"What the fuck do you know? You meet Emily and ditched Leah like she was cold shit."

"Paul," I said as calmly as I could. I could see it in his eyes that he was struggling to accept his imprint. "On patrol with you, you couldn't stop thinking about this girl, that's why I sent you home early. So I could get some work done without you broad casting her to me."

"I did not, I was completely focused on work!"

"Okay sure, I'm not going to argue with you. But as an order, I want you to get this girls name from Leah. I want you to meet her, your alleged imprint. When you do, you'll feel the imprint pull. Then maybe you'll stop this denial and we can back to work." I turned away from him.

"Sam!" He demanded.

"I'm going to reorganize and get this meeting started. Tomorrow you meet your imprint. That's an order."

…

Hi guys, sorry im so late. I have a lot of stuff going on including finals (well that's most of the reason im busy). Anyway sorry to post so late. And sorry I haven't posted for Non Lupus in a while. I can only do so much. I am making progress on it tho! I know people are complaining that I need to put POV at the top but im working on developing distinctive character voices and my creative writing prof (im working on different story with the same structure) said the putting a POV title takes away from the character because then it's like the voice of the character doesn't matter. Anyway, Casy and Paul meet in the next chapter, more real fluff shows up and eventually the *lemons* lol. Alright enjoy. Leave a review please, love u and c u l8ter.


	5. Chapter 5

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Chapter 5

I took the fan brush and spread my bronzer across my face, making sweeping up motions—pre-prevent any wrinkles; my skin was looking all glowy, my makeup was natural, I looked well rested for someone who didn't get much sleep.

I flicked the light switch off, and the lights on my vanity turned off. I was finally done, it had taken me much longer than I wanted.

"Mollie, Brody just called, he's gonna be late!" My dad screamed up at me.

"Good, I need the extra time." I yelled back down stairs, through the thick door of my bedroom.

"What?"

I got up carefully, and opened door, "GOOD, I NEED THE EXTRA TIME!" I yelled at my father, then mumbled, "Put on your hearing aids you deaf fogey."

I shut my door and went into my closet, stripping as I walked. I opened the door to the closet and stood in front of the full length mirror. My face looked perfect, my curls I put in my hair earlier were starting to go limp—thanks to my amazingly thin hair, at least I had a lot of hair. I would have to redo the curls. My body looked immaculate, tits: perky, stomach: thin but not overly ab'd, arms: could use some work I'd have to do some pushups later, thighs: no gap! No matter how many squats I did or lunges or leg lifts or anything I couldn't get a gap! Endlessly frustrating. My vagina looked a little worse for wear; Brody decided that foreplay was a minute of fingers and then diving right in, it hurt like hell, and I had to finish the foreplay myself. He wasn't even that good, not like the Quileute was. Brody was good too, just not all that interested in my finish, as long as his own orgasm hadn't happened. At least the Quileute had the decency to let me orgasm before plunging into me.

I went over to my vanity and opened the coconut oil jar, dipped my fingers in and gently massaged my labia, my skin felt a little better… not underwear better but at least not-chafing better. I slipped on some dark leggings, ones that wouldn't be see through when I bent down and a blouse. I pulled on some ballet flats with the shiny gold platted buckle on them. My outfit was one of necessity, but also high fashion.

…

 _EHH! EHH! EHH!_ The clock blared, screaming sirens getting louder and louder. I rolled over in the bed, into someone else.

"Re!" I kicked her butt, "Re!"

She rolled over and looked at me, "What the fuck are you doing in my bed? Are we gay now?"

"Ohmigod, your brain is fried."

"I mean obviously I know that sleeping with a girl doesn't make you gay, but are you doing in my bed."

"We fell asleep doing _your_ homework! And now I have to wear your clothes so I don't look like been fucking around with Mr. Arenelle when he comes in wearing the same clothes."

"Yeah, why does he wear the same thing almost every day? We're like 3 days into the semester, his wife shouldn't have kicked him out again."

"I don't know—I just want to avoid rumors." I said, we still lay in bed in our clothes from yesterday. "Does my makeup look good at least?"

"Yes, it's amazing, you got this smoky eye thing going on; do I look hot?"

I studied her face, her purple eyeliner smudged ruining the wing, her lashes had stayed on giving the sleepy puffiness around her eyes this sultry thing, and she didn't wear any foundation or bb cream because of her amazingly flawless skin; so all she had to do was fix the eyeliner.

"Your wings ae smudged, but some remover to take them off, and it should work really well." I commented.

…

I pulled Re's jeans onto my hips and my feet were barely poking out of the bottom of the jeans, in the length of her jeans. Her jeans were low waisted but on me they were high waisted.

"Why are you so gigantic?" I told Re as I folded the jeans up.

Re walked over and snapped my bra, "Why are so shrimpy?" She had fixed her makeup and was wearing a wrap over top sundress, the one that she got dress coded for wearing at the end of last year.

"You're going to get dress coded, again." I reminded her.

"Nuh, uh." She said lifting part of the wrap by her mid-thigh, "I got me some bike shorts."

"Bike shorts won't stop you from getting dress coded, pincher." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well, I got dress coded because of the flap, so I planned ahead." She flipper her hair, "Mrs. Keller is just jealous because she's ugly."

I walked over to Re's shirt drawer and pulled out one of her graphic tees and pulled it over my head.

"I checked the weather on my phone; it's going to rain."

"Ew, when?"

"Around three, so puh-lease don't ruin my jeans, Shrimp."

"I'll do my best; Gigantor."I slipped my flip flops on.

…

"Wake up, Motherfucker!" I felt my sheets being off my bed from under me, making me slide to the edge of my bed, "Imprint Day! You're going to meet your imprint, today."

"'uck off." I growled, shoving my head into my pillow.

"Motherfucker get up," I felt my sheets tug again. Bringing me further to falling off my bed.

"Get off me!" I swiped at the air without lifting my head from the pillow.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way." I heard footsteps wander into the hall.

I moved my head into an easier position to allow breath, not bothering to move into a more comfortable position, Sam had stupidly given me the day off, a day away from school and wolf duties. Idiot.

…

I felt the cold water hit me before I heard him.

"Rise and shine Motherfucker!" Jared shouted, gleefully.

The water was cold, like Jared had turned a knob in the sink and filled up the overly large salad bowl. I bolted up, slipping on my sheets and sliding onto the floor.

I looked up at Jared, who was grinning like a child.

"I going to fucking kill you." I growled, dripping wet, "Run."

"Sam sent me to get you up," He said without the grin, "He said you would try to get out of meeting your imprint today, I'm supposed to help you meet her."

"I'm going back to bed." I pulled my pillow down, wet or not I didn't care.

"Sam said to do whatever it takes to get you to meet her." Jared said.

"Tell Sam to go fuck off."

"Hey, he told me to do it, Leah volunteered."

"Why the fuck would Leah volunteer?" This got my attention.

"To humiliate you, obviously. Also she knows what your imprint looks like."

"I know what my imprint looks like," I said.

"So you admit it, she _is_ your imprint."

"Holy shit Jared," I rolled my eyes, "I just meant that I know what this girl looks like okay. Because I met her before."

"Okay, yeah. But come on get dressed!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'M SLEEPING!" I yelled and threw myself into my pillow.

…

I woke later than I wanted too, Emily wasn't by my side. I could smell her blueberry muffins in the kitchen. The aroma wafting through our house.

"Em?" I yelled, getting out of bed, "You still here?"

"In the kitchen." She called back.

I walked into the kitchen to see Emily taking the muffins out of the tin.

"Don't touch them," She warned, "I just took them out of the oven."

"Mornin'," I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her gently.

"Your breath is terrible, go brush your teeth." She ordered after we broke the kiss.

"Your wish is my command." I said and went to our bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I went back to Emily and kissed her again.

"Better?" I asked.

"Minty fresh." She smiled at me and handed me a muffin.

"I have news," I proclaimed sitting at the table.

"Really? From work or _work_?" She asked.

"Wolf work." I answered, "But it's really good news."

"Well, don't beat around the bush! Tell me." Her eyes glistened with anticipation.

"Paul imprinted," I took a large bit of muffin.

"Paul? _Paul_? _Paul imprinted_?" She said astonished.

"Yeah, he met some white girl at Bonfire Night. Of course he doesn't think he imprinted, so I have to force him to go meet her."

"Did he—did he actually imprint or is he playing you?"

"Leah seems to think he actually imprint? And I'm inclined to believe it, for the past few days every time we've patrolled together he keeps thinking about the girl—his imprint—he just doesn't want to admit it."

"He really imprinted! How's he doing?" She asked.

"He's fine?" I furrowed my brows, "He just doesn't want to admit his imprint."

"No, I mean how is he doing emotionally?" Emily pushed her hair back, "I know his reputation and since you were in a similar position with Leah when you imprinted on me…" She stopped when she saw my frown. I hated bringing up the fact that Emily was the reason I wasn't with Leah, that my wolf was the reason I wasn't with Leah… and that my wolf was the reason I was with the greatest women, no the greatest person I had ever met. I just hated that I ended up hurting Leah. "I mean, we don't know that _he knows_ he imprinted and that he's terrified of losing himself, who he thinks he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he knows he imprinted but he doesn't want to admit it because he saw you and me, and Jared and Kim, and the others. And he just doesn't want to become this stranger, or lose himself in another person. And if this imprint only sees him as a friend, if she sees her soulmate as is a confidante or just doesn't see him, to change himself and get rejected. It would kill him."

"You think he's scared of this girl?"

"Only emotionally."

…

I sat on the hood of a car in the Forks High School parking lot, the clouds over head were getting heavier and darker, and the leaves on the trees were turned: bracing themselves for the oncoming rain. It was getting closer and closer to 2:50, when Forks High School let out for the day.

"So you think she drives or takes the bus."

"Don't know, don't care." I said.

"C'mon Paul. You have to be excited at least. You look like you couldn't care less."

"I could care less." I said. I didn't want to be here, "I don't understand why Sam had me do this at all. All I want is to just see here again at the next Bonfire Night, ya'know. On my own terms."

"Paul," Jared said in a different voice, "I didn't know you had given this a lot of thought-"

"And _actually_ fuck her, get the orgasm. I missed out."

"Oh."

"Look, what I'm saying is that she probably has a boyfriend. She couldn't not have a boyfriend, I met her. I talked to her. She's like every guys dream girl."

"But you don't know for sure."

I heard the shrill bell ring, signally the end of the school day, dismissing the students from their last class.

"It's the point of no return." Jared said, "You're going to see if she really has a boyfriend or not."

"If she does I'm walking away." I muttered.

…

I tugged at the waist of Re's jeans up. I had stuffed Re's shirt into them to give them a little more waist, but I still looked like a child.

"Does wittle Casy want a wolly-pop?" Nate asked in a baby voice, as he walked with Re, Brody, Mollie, Jerome, Pete, Lacey, Misty, Ashley and me out of the school into the parking lot. He grabbed his crotch.

"Baby Casy doesn't want Natey's wolly-pop," Brody interjected. "Cause wittle baby Casy want's my extra-large lollipop." He grabbed his own crotch and thrust.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Brody?" Mollie said in a dangerous voice.

"I'm just—Moll, she looks like a giant toddler wearing Re's clothes." He said quickly. "I'm just teasing her. If you want you can have some of my lollipop right now."

"What part of this makes you think I want your sweaty dick in my mouth right now?" She said in the same dangerous tone.

"Mollie come on, he's just teasing me." I said, I hated it when people fought. "It's okay, we all know his lollipop is just for you."

"Casy, can I talk to you in the bathroom please?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said, "Wait right here," I told the other, "We'll be back."

…

Mollie escorted me into the first bathroom of the building we had just walked out of.

"You have to be honest with me." She said in a feigned-concern voice. "Are you fucking Brody?" She said with an edge.

"Mollie, you can't believe that."

"Look all I know is before Bonfire Night he never thrusted at you when he made sex jokes. And now, after you too did stuff he's thrusting."

"Brody's a pig. And while he might be a pig, he's not a cheater. He only does stuff on Bonfire Night."

"You didn't answer me."

"I have not nor will I never fuck Brody." I said solemnly, "He's all yours. He's just teasing me because I'm wearing Re's clothes. He's trying to make you laugh. He loves your laugh."

"You promise me, you aren't fucking my boyfriend."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Mollie, I promise you, I am not nor will I fuck Brody. I value our friendship too much, to even consider Brody as anything other than a buddy."

She nodded, satisfied.

…

"We're back!" Mollie beamed at the group who had waited patiently for our return.

"Finally," Pete said grabbing his own crotch, "Because I have a lollipop for baby Casy."

I opened my mouth, smiling wide. Then snapped my teeth and Pete, "I bite lollipops, Pete."

"Speaking of lollipops." Misty said as we continued our processional to the parking lot. "Do you think that Bella Swan is sucking Edwards?"

"Misty?!" Re gaped. "You know the answer is yes."

"What the fuck, what kind of segue is that?" Ashley asked.

"Did you see them at lunch, all close and cuddly together?" She asked, "I mean she's okay looking, she's not terrible, and she's the chief's daughter so there is the element of danger. But like she doesn't really have a personally. So what's he getting from her? It's got to be sex."

"Where did this come from?"

"I sit right in front of Bella in AP Lit, I heard them talking about him coming over to see her tonight when her dad is on shift."

…

I stopped listening to my friends as we got closer to our cluster. We all parked by each other, some unofficial thing we did as friends, maybe it was to spend more time together. But right now my thoughts and attention were on the person sitting on the hood black Toyota.

He looked the same as the last time I saw him. A dark colored t-shirt, jeans, and heavy work boots. His hair was short, and even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew they were the same mesmerizingly intense, dark…light extinguishing eyes. Not dull or flat. But striking and deep.

I walked a little faster than my friends dropping my back as I got close to Re's car… _and him._

…

I was considering leaving, she hadn't seen me, I saw some guy near her grab his crotch and her smile at him.

I knew it was here the second I could see her. She looked a little shorter than the last time I had seen her, maybe it was because she was wearing clothes that so obviously didn't fit her. Her jeans were folded many times on her ankles, her shirt was tucked into the waist of her pants. Her belt made the top of the jeans all bunched up like a hard candy wrapper. But even in ill-fitting clothes she looked good. Her eyes were the same, one grey like the clouds above my head, waiting for the lighting to streak them silver to match her eye. And one green like springtime. Like spring before the rain, with a yellowy haze that rivaled the pollen during those rainless days.

I saw her walk faster away from the group drifting from their conversation to me. I felt myself rise from the car and slide off the hood.

I moved to meet her, to be closer to her. I saw her slip her bag off her should and drop it on the ground.

…

He was coming towards me. He had seem me too. He stride was longer than mine, but I had started first so we were evenly matched. I felt my previous world slip away, as my attention became fully focused on Paul.

…

I didn't know what I was planning on doing when I reached her, in fact my plan was _there is no plan_. I felt like there was a red flashing lights going off in my head the closer I got to her. I had to think of something to do when I saw her.

…

I felt my heart beat throat, pounding in my ears. Paul was here. Nothing else mattered except getting to him.

…

As soon as I reached her, the alarms stopped. I didn't have to think of anything. Because when I reached her, my hands wrapped in her hair as she stood on her toes, and our lips touched.

But our lips didn't just touch. We kissed, her hands flew to cradle my face. Our lips parted. Kissing her felt like the most natural thing in the world. Kissing her, massaging her tongue with mine, nothing else mattered, but the taste of her lips. Nothing else needed to happen, nothing else existed except her lips, and nothing else existed except her tongue… nothing else existed in the world except her.

…

I broke, despite not wanting it to end.

"I meant to tell you my name," I said quickly wanting to get back to kissing. "Paul Lahote, my name is Casy Elioak."

"Casy Elioak," He said, his lips slightly puffy from our kisses, "Do you want you to get a drink or something?"

I put my lips back on his, answering him.

…

AHHH SO THEY MEET AND INSTANT KISS! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a very busy week, I graduated from college (im not done im transferring to a 4 year school to get a bachelor's degree). And ive been trying to make headway with Non lupus, but there is so much I want to do with it, I don't know where to start, so im a little blocked with NLE. But I got this done! Im really happy with it. They finally Kissed! Also I just want readers to know that a sure fire way to get me to update and write faster is to leave a review! I really love receiving them, and I want to know what you readers think of this (do the characters sound at all real/true to the book, is it getting easier to differentiate pov [probs nah, I still need to work on that lol], should I put more culllens in the story?) ! The story isn't over, I've still got way more planned!


	6. Chapter 6

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it.

Chapter 6

"Since you don't want to get drinks what do you want to do?" Paul asked me.

We were sitting inside the black Toyota he was sitting on, his friend who came with him had said he was going to get going because it had started to rain. My friends left too, after Re whoop'd and said she'd catch me later, and Mollie said the rain was going to ruin her hair so she made everyone leave.

"I don't know, but I know that drinks is definitely not it." I shook my head.

"What about the beach?" He asked.

"Back to the beach," I agreed, smiling.

…

He drove fast, faster than me at least. I couldn't help myself watch him as he drove. The profile of his features; sharp lines of his profile illuminated by the headlights of the other cars passing us as we made our way to the beach.

His eyes flicked to me for a second as he drove, he moved one of his hands from the steering wheel to my thigh, and left it there.

"So what are you planning when we get to beach?" I asked.

"Take another walk, I guess." He said, his hand still on my thigh.

…

I waited for her to ask me to move my hand, to demand I take my paws off her. But she didn't. She left my hand to relax on her thigh. She either didn't notice or she liked it there. I hoped for the latter.

I wanted to continue with her from where I had left off from Bonfire Night. I knew there were condoms in the car. To continue with her I had to make the mood right. It wasn't storming in La Push yet, just raining.

"So," She said, breaking my thoughts, "Thank you for finding me."

I shrugged, "I couldn't exactly wait for another Bonfire Night to see you again. For all I knew you'd be against them at that point."

"A night of fun, free alcohol, and a beach?" She shook her head and laid her hand over top mine, "I'm never against them. At the very least I can bring a camera and take a _bunch_ of compromising pictures of my friends—you know, for giggles."

I couldn't help myself when I cracked a grin, the warmth of her hand over top mine—she knew and she liked it.

"Okay, okay. I admit the free booze is pretty great for _you_ , not so much for me who had to buy it." I put my blinker on and turned onto the road that would take us to the beach.

"You had to buy _all_ of it." She said, astonished.

"Well, not _all_ of it. But I did buy the beer. A lot of beer."

"Do you have any left?"

"Whoa-ho, you're only here for the beer huh?"

"No, I'm also here because you're not bad to look at."

I cracked a grin again, "Speaking of not bad to look at, you're not so ugly yourself."

With her other hand I saw her reach up and clutch the part of her shirt where her heart would be, "Be still my heart, you are just a regular Cyrano."

"Well I do have a way with words." I acknowledged, humbly, parking the car in the beach parking lot.

…

He held my hand as we walked to the wooded area, where we last were together. We made our way to the spot where the branches of the trees were low and sturdy enough to hold our combined weight as we sat on them.

I sat down on the branch and he stood leaning over me, his hands on the branch over our heads, reminiscent of our time at Bonfire Night together. This time was different though, instead of the clear-from-rain-but-clouds we had at Bonfire Night, it was raining. The way he held his body over, was like he was protecting me from the rain. But the same as before, his shirt was slightly lifted so I could see a little bit of his exposed torso.

He grinned wolfishly at me. "Tell me," He said, "Why you like dark beer?"

"Light beer looks like pee, and I don't drink pee." I took a deliberately deep breath, "and dark beer tastes _so_ much better."

Carefully I got up, and took his large hands and put them on my shoulders. He was only a head taller than me (I came up to his chin). He looked confused for a second.

"I like the rain," I said softly. I placed my lips on his and closed my eyes.

…

She's going to kiss me. That was the only thought I had when she took my hands and placed them on her shoulders.

It caught me off-guard for a second, but if she was going for a quick little peck then I would make her regret trying that.

I poked my tongue out gently, and lightly licked her lips. Her mouth stayed closed, but her lips were still on mine. I did it again; nudging my tongue out gently and lightly licking her lips with a little more pressure. I moved my hands to her waist and pulled her closer. I licked her lips again, with slightly more pressure. She opened her mouth in response, letting my tongue enter her mouth.

I moved my head as our tongues danced together. My nose was getting in the way of our kiss, so I turned my head slightly. Her lips were still warm and tender. Her breath was warm and soft, and tasted like mints. She took deep breath and exhaled softly. I pulled her closer and closer to me, my hands wandered from her waist to her back as I held her close.

She pulled her lips away from me, but didn't move her body. "You're more than just a pretty face, you're also a pretty good kisser."

"I know." I bent my head down again, and pressed my lips against hers, parting them again.

…

We were sitting in his car again, both of us soaking wet.

"How do we always end up here?" I asked.

"Terrible, terrible luck."

"Terrible luck, drunk chicks, and thunderstorms." I agreed.

"Fuck Washington weather." Lightning flashed illuminating him.

"I don't know how you could, but best of luck to you."

He cracked a grin, "You know what I mean."

…

"Who wants to split Paul's shift with me," Jacob asked, "I have a math first period, and Mr. Wake is giving a quiz."

"Points for completion or accuracy?" I asked. We were sitting in the garage where he worked on his cars working on our homework.

"It's a quiz, Embry." He said flipping through his math book.

"Okay, whatever."

"Look man I just need help to cover Paul's shift."

"Why can't Paul work his own shift?" Quil asked.

"Sam gave it to me because Paul is meeting his imprint and thinks Paul with forget, and when I told him I have a math quiz he said I could split it."

"I have a patrol at 10 tomorrow night. So you owe me," I said.

"I wish the leeches would just leave already." Quil threw his head back and sighed, "'cause you know they're terrible, not just because they're our schedules full."

"Eh, they're not so bad." Jacob shrugged.

"What the hell does that mean? They want to turn your girlfriend, Bella."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend. And without the leeches we wouldn't be wolves. So you know," He raised and lowered both his hands like he was measuring, "it's a win-win-lose situation."

"What's the win-win part?"

"We win as wolves and we win with imprinting and stuff."

"And we lose with vampires, right."

"Yes."

…

"Okay, and the final cord is G," Edward laid his hand over mine helping me with the song. Gently, he pressed down on my ring finger instructing me to play the cord.

The note hung in air as my finger stayed down on the key. He stopped adding pressure to my hand and I slowly raised my finger careful not to accidently mash the other keys. The living room was empty, Esme and Carlisle were at work and Edwards's siblings were giving us privacy in the living room. Even though it was storming outside the light from the lightning and the exquisite lamps Esme had chosen to match the décor provided enough light for us to practice. Even in the massive room I felt extremely cozy along with Edward.

"And then we go back to the top?" I reaffirmed.

"Yeah," Edward smiled down at me, inching closer, "Then the tune goes starts again. And if the tune keeps repeating long enough then it becomes a song."

"I know that." I said scrunching my nose, "I remember what you told me."

"Okay, next lesson then." He said. "Two hands. Put your hand right here," He took my other hand and helped me position it on the piano.

"This is the hardest part of the piano, most people can't do it at the same time."

"But I have the best teacher so I should be able to get it better than most people."

"I'm not _the_ best piano player, there _are_ other people better than me."

"But I don't know them, and you're the best pianist I know, so you're the best pianist."

He grinned quickly, "Enough of your flattery, it won't get you anywhere."

"Okay back to the piano then."

Edward wrapped his arm around me his hands on top of mine, "Which song do you want to play?"

"Britney's _Lucky_." I smiled. Despite Edward insisting that Britney wasn't real music, I knew he had a couple of her CD's from her glory days tucked away on a shelf in his room.

"We can't play Britney on the piano!" Edward said appalled, "This is an instrument of pure music, it plays sounds that describe the rising and setting sun. It plays thunder and lightning, and pure adulterated happiness and soul crushing sadness. It plays love and lust, hate and disgust. The piano is an instrument of which a delicate feast is made: foods created for gods and goddesses to lick their lips and over indulge in the taste of sweet, sweet ambrosia. So when they retire from their feast they are finally satiated over millennia of starvation."

"So no Britney?" I cocked my head.

He opened his mouth and shut it. His brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, "You minx!"

I giggled.

"That was not funny, Bella!" He chuckled, "You had me talking for _hours_!"

"It wasn't hours!" I insisted, "And I like it when you talk passionately."

…

"Tell me," I asked Casy, "What is the one person who'd invite to dinner, anyone in the world. No limits."

"Hmm," She sucked her teeth, "I guess that person would have to be…"

She was cut off momentarily by the rolling thunder, though we were safe from the storm in the Toyota.

"Well that's rude of Mother Nature, I guess she doesn't get an invite to my dinner party." She said.

I chuckled, "Seriously, though."

"I think I would really, best person ever like to have for dinner would be Steve McCurry."

"Who's Steve McCurry?"

"He's a really respected photojournalist, his photograph 'Afghan Girl' was on the cover of a National Geographic. He said 'If you wait, people will forget your camera and the soul will drift up into view'."

"So he's a nerd," I came to the conclusion.

"Yes, but a popular nerd. So what about you, huh, who would you chose?"

"No contest: Rose McIver."

"The actress?"

"No this cheerleader at the Rez school, of course the actress! Dinner would be an anything but clothes dinner." I watched as the right side of her mouth lifted into a broad smile.

"Mm-kay, I think she's too busy being a zombie!"

"But she's a local zombie, I'm pretty sure she would be up for it."

"Okay, but you'd have to be famous for that," She insisted.

"I said no limits."

" _I_ said nothing about limits." She insisted, flipping her hair. "And since we're on the topic do you want to be famous?"

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged, "Who doesn't?"

"And what do you want to be famous for?"

"Worlds Sexiest Ass."

Casy cocked her head to the side, her hair flipping over again. "I can see you earning that."

"Thanks," I leaned, after she said that, and kissed her on her lips, as I pulled back I felt her lips on mine again.

"You're not done yet," She murmured.

…

"Do you think Casy is getting laid?" Brody asked way too loud for the quiet coffee place we were in; there were only a few people in the café other than us but still it wasn't anyone else's business.

"Lower your volume," Misty directed.

"What?" Brody demanded in the quieter but still kinda loud voice.

"You're being vulgar and disgusting." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm not exactly sure what vulgar means, but I'm pretty sure you used it wrong."

"She didn't use it wrong." I told him.

"It doesn't matter Re," He directed at me, "What matters is what we think of Casy going off with the guy from La Push."

" _We_ don't think anything about it, it's whatever." I said.

"We also think it was rude of her to just leave without telling us she had plans first." Mollie interjected.

"Yeah, that was rude of her." Misty agreed sipping on her iced coffee.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Nate asked.

We looked at each other for a second, mumbling confusions to each other.

"I don't know I'll text her." I said turning on my phone.

"No I'll text her, I'm her best friend." Mollie whipped out her phone as well.

"Jeez, whatever." I said turning my phone off and setting on the table.

Mollie typed furiously, her thumbs blurry.

…

The generic beep from my phone rang again reminding me that I had a text. I wasn't done kissing Paul.

"Are you gonna answer that," Paul mumbled into my cheek. His lips caressed mine again.

It was weird how seamlessly we were together. We both made a move into the backseat at the same time, when I had tugged on his shirt it was almost off. When he tugged at my shirt I had been in the process of taking it off. He ran his hand along my cheek and brushed his fingers through my hair. I maneuvered myself so I was on top of Paul, granted his huge body was also half off the backseat.

He was leaning against the door on the driver's side in the back. His right leg was hanging off the seat and resting on the floor of the car. I was on my knees my left leg was wedged in-between the back of the chair and his left leg, while my right leg was on the opposite side of his left leg on the car seat in between both his legs.

My beeped again, the single note distracting momentarily.

"Ignore it," I said quickly, bringing my lips back to his.

My phone beeped again, we both ignored it.

…

"Okay, it's been, like, five minutes and she still hasn't answered. She's being fucking rude." I said, "I'm texting her again."

Brody rolled his eyes, "When she's mad she double texts."

"I do _not_ double text when I'm mad," I said my thumbs moving fast as I tapped each letter. I hit send, and started another line. "I type a lot so I run out of room to send imessages and I will not resort to SMS."

"See double texts!" Brody said exasperated to the group.

"It's not double texts!" I snapped, "It's a long message."

"Yeah, I'm sure Casy appreciates it."

"Ohmigod, Brody give it up, let her fucking text please." Misty widen her eyes in frustration.

"Why are you texting Casy anyway?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," Brody intervened, "Let her have sex and all us all about it."

"I'm texting her to find out who that guy is." Mollie said, "It's not about her how wet her vag is, it's about how safe she is."

"I don't get it."

"You wouldn't." Mollie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Look, I just want to make sure my friend is okay." I put my head in my hands, "I can't believe I let her go off with some random guy."

…

I heard my phone ping.

"Ignore it," I whispered, into his ear, as I kissed his neck.

I felt his hands tighten around my waist, as his thumbs pressed into my hips.

My phone pinged several times in succession; more texts on top of the ones pinging that I hadn't answered. My phone was ringing like a doorbell on Halloween.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Paul." I got off of him, he removed his hands from my waist. I was now sitting in-between his legs.

I unlocked my phone, "Oh Christ."

"What's wrong," Paul leaned forward, sitting up.

"It's my friend… they're concerned that I ran off with you."

"Oh."

"They're worried because they don't know who you are, that I didn't tell them I was meeting you, and I didn't say where we were going."

He brushed his fingers through my hair and hooked a lock of my hair behind my ear, "Do you want to go?" He asked softly.

"No… yes…" I turned my head and looked in his eyes, "I want to stay with you, but…"

"But what," He took my hand, gently squeezed, and whispered, "Stay."

"Don't tempt me. Please."

"You're the one tempting me."

I gave him a quick sad smile.

"You know when you smile, you lift your lips on the right side before the left side."

"Yeah, I know." I said stifling a laugh, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Maybe, I think, if you're up for it… we could hang out at the coffee place my friends are at. Just us together, but so they can keep an eye on me."

"Because I can't keep my damn paws off you."

"Yeah." I said smiling still.

He kissed my cheek. "If that's what you want."

…

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy, guess who is getting over their writers block. This would have been done sooner but I had 2 (two) weddings to attend in a week and then I got strep throat which was painful af. Anyway as always im working on NLE, but I'm so much trouble. I want to make it good but it keeps falling flat ,-_-,

But im still working on it, I promise that I haven't forgetten it. I just want to make sure it's really good. As always more reviews please I really like. They make me write faster!


	7. Chapter 7

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

There is a lemon in this chapter. Reader beware (although this is an 'M' fic, so)

Chapter 7

"Casy texted." Re said.

"And?" I raised my eyebrows.

"And what? I know she's okay." Re explained.

"Okay, great. But Casy isn't exactly the kind of girl who doesn't provide details. So read them out." I demanded.

I watched as Re gave Misty an exaggerated eye roll. I shot daggers at her in response. "Well," I said, "Get on with it, Re."

"Casy said, 'I'm okay, we're going to meet you at Java House'." Re looked at me, "Are you happy."

"No," I reached for her phone, but she pulled it back before I could grasp it.

"Don't touch my phone, Mollie."

"I want to read what Casy texted!" I all but shrieked. I can't believe my best friend would text Re about her plans and not me.

"She's coming with the guy, get over it." Re said hardly.

"I've been texting Casy, long texts," I said almost in tears, "And she texts you? That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Mollie, get over it."

I growled, "You're such a bitch."

…

"It changed!" I slammed my hands down on Carlisle's desk, not hard enough to break I, but hard enough to convey my frustration.

"What changed?" He asked in his patient vice.

"I don't know, but I don't see her connected with us anymore." I said, I'll admit I was slightly panicked, "I can't explain it."

Carlisle tucked his hands underneath his chin, "And who exactly is this girl anyway?"

"Her name is Casy Elioak, she's my lab partner in AP Chem, and the first time I met her I had a vision about her. She was with Edward and Bella and someone I couldn't see in some tent in the mountains. But now! Now I don't see her at all, I tried searching for her in my visions, but I can't find her."

"You can't?"

"No, what happened in a few days? Is she not human anymore; because she still smelled human when I saw her in class today?" I all but cried.

"Alice, it could be anything, we still don't exactly how your visions work concerning humans. It could be anything."

"I know that, but what if anything is something bad?"

"Alice, take a deep breath and go find Jasper, let him know that you're anxious and let him relax you."

I nodded once, "I understand, but please take this into note."

"I will Alice."

…

I moved my hand closer to his, slowly, the grass tickling my hand. We were laying only with our heads near each other. I wanted to be closer to him, I knew he didn't exactly like it when we were closer but I also knew he didn't not want to be closer.

"I know what you're doing." He said in his low velvet voice.

I stopped moving my hand. "Oh."

He turned his head away from the clouds and looked at me, a smile broke out across his face. I felt his cold fingers slip through mine.

I felt myself smile, "What are you thinking about."

"I like the leaves on the trees in autumn. The colors; they match."

"Match with what?"

"Match with you, of course."

I blushed.

"See the red leaves match with blush, the yellow matches with your skin, and the brown with your hair and eyes."

"Stop," I blushed again.

"It's true you are made for autumn."

"I was born in autumn, remember."

"Your birthday is September 13, that's the summer."

"No, school starts in autumn i.e. fall i.e. I was born in the fall."

"No," He disagreed, "You were born September 13, and it's not officially autumn until the 21st or 22nd of September."

"So maybe it's not fall technically, but—"

"But nothing," His lips touched my nose. "You were made for autumn so you had to be born in the summer."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his, just for a moment.

…

"Okay, when we go into Java House just ignore my friends. Most of them are terrible people, who need to put a cork in their mouths." I told Paul.

He grinned. "It's all good."

"No, man, I'm serious, like, four out of five of them don't know how to talk to other people. They're nice when you know them, but they're terrible."

He put his hand in mine and opened the door, "I think I can handle them."

We walked into Java House, I felt like I could crack a crown if I had one because of how hard I was clenching my jaw.

I looked at how calm he was, so relaxed, like he didn't care that he was being interrogated today.

"Hi, guys." I said small-ly to my friends.

"Hey Casy, and?" Re raised her right eyebrow.

"Paul."

"Paul," Brody scrunched his face looking up at the giant man, "How old are you man."

"16."

"Got any brothers?" Misty asked, "Because I'm 4'11 and I need to reach stuff."

"No." Paul said, laughing slightly.

"A sister? Anyone who's tall?"

"Paul would you mind getting me a small black iced coffee please." I asked him, giving him an excuse to run.

"Sure." He said moving into the coffee line.

…

I pressed my hands down on the table and in a low voice I growled, "You motherfuckers better keep your mouths shut… or I will end you."

"Um, maybe _chill_ Casy," Brody said, defensively, "I know how to control myself."

"What about English class?" I gave him a pointed smile.

"That was a fluke." He insisted.

"I promise you we will be on our best behavior." Mollie said, crossing her heart.

I nodded, and went to join Paul in the line.

…

I immediately went into my room when I got home from Java House, I could barely keep myself cool in front of Brody, my _boyfriend_ ; sitting near the guy I slept with at Bonfire Night!

How could I make such a mistake, I can't believe Casy is dating that guy! Especially after he and I slept together about 3 days ago. I sat down at my vanity and began to take off my makeup, I'd been wearing for too long anyway.

I took my eyelashes off first, then I took a moisturizing makeup wipe and began swiping up my cheeks to get rid of my foundation and not create wrinkles. I cleaned off all my makeup and snapped a picture of my makeup wipe and sent that to Casy to continue our snap streak (500 days so far).

I took a deep breath, opened my diary, and read the entry from Bonfire Night.

 _Loves:_

 _Brody_

 _Bonfire Night sex with that Hot Native guy_

 _That hot native guy_

 _My first orgasm!_

 _Hates:_

 _The way Brody and I have sex_

 _Not getting that hot native guys name_

 _Letting_ just _Brody cum from now on_

 _Blue curacao/Pre-gaming with Lacey_

My diary entries were short and to the point, something I had done since I started keeping a diary; I was never one for writing every single detail of my day not like the nerds in the movies. Those idiots who kept a long hand diary were so annoying. Keep it short, sweet, and to the point, and most importantly put just the bear minimum info in case anyone unsavory reads it. Snoops don't need all the details, and for all they know I'm screwing with them.

I dropped my makeup wipes in the trash and moved to put on my moisturizers, Casy was seeing my secret crush. Well, crush for the past few days… but still crush none the less. And now my best friend was seeing him, hell she probably slept with him on Bonfire Night. I couldn't tell her to stop because I'm dating Brody, and if I told her to stop I was a bitchy friend cheating on her boyfriend.

...

"Thanks, for taking me to Java House… I, uh, had fun." I told Paul as he pulled his car into my drive way.

"No problem. I had fun too." He said smiling. Then he stopped as I opened the door, "When can I see you again?"

"How about tomorrow… at three?" I said getting out.

"I'll pick you up at Forks High, okay."

When I nodded and shut the door he drove away.

…

"So, I was right!" Leah said gently smashing her fist into her open palm.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes at her. We were supposed to be at Wolf Club, and all she could do was talk about how I met my imprint.

"No, seriously, I won't stop until you tell me I'm right. I need to hear it, Puppy."

"Don't call me _Puppy_." I said, a lot calmer than I felt.

I wished this was something I could keep a secret. But no, I had to go all _dreamy_ about Casy, especially in wolf form. Which tickled Leah, most annoyingly.

"Would you two be quiet I'm giving the schedule for the next week." Sam said, "Which reminds me, Leah and Paul, you two are covering the all night shift Friday with me. While Jake and Quil are doing the 9 to midnight."

Leah nodded her head. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, which didn't work in two ways. The first way was that I couldn't suppress the urge to roll my eyes so did. The second way it didn't work was because Sam saw me.

"And you'll also have the afternoon watching the Leech house tomorrow after school."

"I'm meeting Casy tomorrow after school." I explained. "I'm not breaking a date with Casy."

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically at me.

"Look, man, you're the one who pushed me to meet her. I was perfectly happy having random sex with other females. But no, you had to have us meet. So this is what you get. I'm seeing her tomorrow."

"Paul." Jared nudged me, "I want to see Kim too, but I do my damn job."

"I just met her, you've been with Kim for what? Ten years?"

"A couple months."

"Right, ten years. And she knows about Wolf Club, she understands you have to work. Casy does not. We just started out together. And it's too soon for me to tell her."

Sam rolled his eyes more dramatically than before. "Fine Jared, can you cover?"

"Yeah, but I'm meeting Kim at 8 so I have to be off my 7:30."

"That'll work."

…

"Re, he's so cute!" I groaned into the phone.

"The guy from Java House?"

"Yes, his name is Paul, he's hot and nice. And he's got abs!"

"How do you know he's got abs!" Re shrieked.

"I saw them and touched them on Bonfire Night." I reminded her, "and also I saw and touched them today after we left you guys."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!?"

"What, no. We just made out a lot."

"Oh." She said in a small voice. "That's good because if you'd had sex with him I'd owe Brody ten bucks."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you earlier. When you can Paul were being all disgusting and cute at Java House, Brody bet me ten bucks that you'd had sex with him which is why we got radio silenced when Mollie and I were trying to get the dirt on you. And I told him no, that wasn't true so now he owes me ten bucks."

"What did your side of the bet say?" I asked almost wearily.

"I said you had the stupid rule at Bonfire Night and you don't care condoms on you like pencil, so there was no way you'd have sex immediately you'd wait until you had everything planned out. And then Mollie joined Brody's side and said you'd tell her what happened after when she got you alone, and it was hell with them. Honestly, this group can barely survive a trip to Java House without you. If you're going to be in a relationship it needs to be with all of us."

I smiled. "If you can't survive without me for a couple of hours how can you survive without me on Tuesday?" I gasped immediately, regretting what I said.

"Are you okay?" Re said, her tone completely changed. She sound softer now, her voice lower now.

"I almost made it a joke." I said hoarsely. "She's not a joke, she never was. And I almost made it casual, as if she was old and forgettable."

"She's not forgettable, you could never forget her." Re said kindly, "It just slipped out, you didn't mean it."

"I have to go." I hung up without letting her say goodbye, without letting her make it better.

I left my phone on my bed and made my way to her room.

…

I stood in front of her door, a door that hadn't been opened in months; years now. I never opened the door, I usually never breathed when I walked past it. But now I was breathing slow deep breathes, as tears threatened to spill. I didn't blink as my vision blurred. If I blinked the tears would fall, and they wouldn't stop.

I put my hand on the door knob, ready to open her door for the first time in months—years. But I couldn't. I couldn't open her door after I almost joked about her. I couldn't make my guilt about her force me into her room and apologize. I couldn't let the dark pit in my throat become a graveyard. In short I was a coward, afraid of a ghost. I took my hand away from the door knob and held my breath keeping it throat until I reached my room and exhaled.

…

He kissed me gently, treating me like a porcelain doll. I kissed him back, with more force. My hands held his face close to mine. His libs ebbed like the ocean, pulling away from me. My room was dark and the moonlight streaming through the window was a waning moon, just a sliver of silver light. My curtains also blocked out some light. But I couldn't be sure he was as blind to me as I was to him. We were in my bed, so my view of him was more obstructed then his view of me. I had the moonlight that streamed through the window made a halo around him.

I held him close, "Don't stop." I whispered.

He frowned at me, "You were getting to aggressive."

"No, I wasn't," I whispered.

"Bella." He frowned, "I may not be able to read your mind, but I know you. You get too carried away with me and I'm not going to be responsible for hurting you because you can't control your libido."

It was my turn to frown, "You won't hurt me. I trust you."

"Bella."

"No, Edward. I love you, I trust you."

He moved his cold hand from my side, to my cheek, then to my hair as he brushed a lock behind my ear. "I love you Bella, but I don't trust myself."

"Edward," I placed my lips on his again, gently. "I trust you. I love you."

"You're not as clever as you think, Spider Monkey."

I rolled over, away from him. "It's late."

"It's past midnight." He agreed.

"I should sleep, right… unless."

"Sleep is good."

"I wouldn't need to sleep, you know. And you wouldn't have to treat me like a porcelain doll." I kept my back to him so he couldn't see my face.

"Bella." He sounded exhausted.

"Please." I said softly, "I promise you won't regret it. Please change me."

"Bella." I heard the disappointment in his voice, I hadn't brought this up in a few days. I think that he thought I didn't want to turn into a vampire anymore. "We talked about this."

"I know, but please. I want it. Please turn me into a vampire. It doesn't have to be tonight, but please do turn me soon."

I felt him wrap his arms around me, "Go to sleep, Bella." He pulled me closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

"I have to be dreaming, this has to be a dream. There's no way this is real." The room I was in was gold pure gold. The tiled floor and ceiling were gold. The bed frame was a dark mahogany, with gold pillows and sheets. The room was lit in gold light. There was no way this was real.

"I think you're right."

I jumped back falling onto the bed, "Paul!"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, it's you're dream isn't it?"

"Well, that doesn't mean I know where we are!" I got up from the bed.

"You're in your pajamas." He told me.

I looked down at my tank top and underwear, then back at him, "You are too."

He looked down at himself, clad in only boxers, then looked back at me and shrugged.

He had a nice chest, broad and smooth. Nice arms and legs. A deeply taunting Apollo's belt. But I liked his face over his body. His deeply dark eyes that only showed the surface of him. Those high cheek bones, and wide lips. The sharpness of his jaw. The wolfish glow that radiated off him.

"Paul." I said, "You look good. A little tall, but nobody's perfect."

"You're a little short to be talking so big." He grinned so wide I saw his canines.

I grinned too, "So pretend Paul," I asked, "Where are we?"

"I think going by color scheme, we're in a gold room."

"I mean exact location. This is my dream so you should be able to tell me."

"Well, I've never seen a room like this, and my guess is neither have you… since this is your dream after all."

I rolled my eyes, one the left side of my lips high than the other side.

"I love that smile," Paul told me.

"I like yours too."

I walked over to him and placed my lips on his, it was a bit difficult as I had to stand on my tip toes and lean my head back before he bent down (a second after I kissed him).

"This is a dream right?" I asked, as I pulled away from him.

…

"Yes," I told her.

She grinned what I suspected was a wolfish grin at me, and took my hand and led me to the golden bed.

"You're forward." I said.

"This is a dream." She reminded me, and pulled me on top of her on the bed. "I can be as forward as I like. I'll even let you be on top for a bit."

"Oh, I get to be on top?"

"This is a dream; I'm not going to do all the work." She pushed up against me and kissed my lips, teasing me.

"You don't know what you're doing," I reminded her, "Not to toot my own horn, but I'm a sex god."

She beamed at me, one side of her mouth rising before the other.

"You could prove it to me," Echoing what I'd said to her at Bonfire Night and I knew she felt my erection, "Rival a story to meet my friends."

…

I got off of her, grabbed her legs and dragged her in a semi-circle on the bed. So that she was not laying off on the side, but rather off the bottom edge. I spread her legs, kissing up her thighs. Before I dove into her, I kissed the parts of her thighs close to her vagina.

I heard her release a satisfied sigh as I teased her. I moved my mouth over her underwear. Teasing her. My saliva and nectar mixing, soaking her.

"Paul—" Her breath hitched, "Take 'em off. Take 'em off." She pushed at her underwear.

I pulled them off slowly, taking her in.

I bent down over her vulva again; this time I focused on her clit. I sucked at in, licked it, and flicked it with my tongue. I inserted one finger into her, her hips bucked into it. I heard her breath hitch as she realized a satisfied 'ah'. I made the 'come-hither' motion with the finger inside her as I continued to suck her clit. I felt her contract and pulsate, and I added another finger.

"Paul—"

I moved my head away, but contined making the come-hither motion with my fingers.

"Yes." I wore my best shit eating grin as she came.

"My turn."

I pulled my fingers of her; they were went and shiny. "Yeah, what are you gonna do that's better than me?"

"Just shut up and lay down." She ordered.

It was my turn to lay on the bed, so I did as we switched positions.

…

I'd never felt braver, or more comfortable with someone in my life. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real, so good… I was still wet 'down there', but I couldn't just lay coming on the bed while he was on top.

As he lay on his back I saw his 'tent'. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Ready when you are." He said.

"Shut up, and let me take your pants off."

I pulled his boxers down, gently to increase his torture.

"Did I tell you that I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue?"

"Casy." He said in warning.

"I guess I failed to mention it until now, huh?"

"I was not this cruel to you."

"I have to be mean now, so you know the pleasure I'm capable of."

…

I bent down over his chest, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach. I felt his cock touch my vagina, as I glided down him. I saw him turn his head back, deeper into bed, when I got to his erection.

His cock had a nice girth to it, but his length was more impressive. He was larger than average, but not to ginormous that it would hurt. I haven't seen many dicks, but I knew the average because of health class.

I took him in my mouth totally. And I heard his breath catch as mine had. I took him out of my mouth. Then placed my mouth on his tip again, swirling my tongue in a figure eight as I pulled him further in, I felt his hips buck automatically.

"Fuck," He said with a guttural growl.

With one hand I pumped his shaft, with the other I massaged his balls, and I with my mouth I took him in deeper. My tongue slid along his lengths. I massaged his tip and shaft with my tongue as I pulled him deep into my mouth and back out again. I hummed as he bucked his hips, pushing his cock deeper into my mouth.

I felt the saltiness of pre-come in my mouth as he moaned "Casy!"

I stopped massaging his balls, his shaft, and I took him out of my mouth.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, lifting his head up from the bed.

"Men only come once." I said crawling back onto of the bed, "I've come once already, and you just pre-came… comed? I don't either way—"

I lowered myself on to his erection. Then back up, then down again. Up and down from the base of his pubis mound, to his cock tip. His hips met mine, thrusting deeper into me.

I was breathing heavy now, to match his. I moved faster now, thrusting up and down on top of him. I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Casy." He said, his out of breath.

"Paul." I said equally out of breath. I felt close to an orgasm. My own come spilling out of me as I pulled off him and pushed him inside me. His thrusting cock helping me come.

As I moved off of his cock, so that his tip was barely inside me. He flipped us over so that he was on top and thrusting into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Paul," I warned him, as I felt pressure build up inside me.

"I know, I feel it."

My breathing was shallower, as he continued thrusting deep inside me. He met each thrust speedily, the pressure inside me building obnoxiously high. As he thrust he rubbed my clit with his index finger and I was undone. I came, I orgasmed, I finished.

"Paul!" I said his name in puffs of ragged breathes.

He continued to thrust inside having not finished himself. He thrust deeper inside me. Then dropped to his elbows and thrusting quicker than before. I let out moan, as he thrust faster. His body was intensely warm as his stomach against mine. I moved my hips up further so he got better access. His breathing got desperate, he grabbed my right buttock—adjusting his angle. He slowed suddenly, thrusting deeper. I felt him come inside me. Then I felt him stop.

"Casy—" He started.

…

I didn't hear what he said next; because I heard resounding screech of my alarm drown him out.

I woke up with a start, in my own bed, in my own room. Completely wet underneath my blankets.

…

So I thought I posted in like august. But I guess the last time I posted was like 6 months ago. So thanks for reading. Please review. I said in NLE that id post sometime next week and I meant to post on Tuesday last week, but I didn't but I posted lol. Now the question remains for the next chapter, will Casy tell anyone she had a wet dream, who's door is it, did paul have similar dream, am I writing the wolves correctly? Who knows tune in to find out. Next chapter hopefully up before the new year (like 3 weeks, cause I have finals lol). DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, THEY TRICK ME INTO WRITING AND POSTING FASTER. K thx bye.


	8. Chapter 8

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Chapter 8

Thursday, officially almost Friday. The November of weekdays. I always got some anxiety or something akin to it from Thursdays. Like I missed a day or something equally important. Casy always said it was paranoia, but what did she know? She didn't understand my colligate issues; she knew, but it was pretty much foreign to her.

I was up early, I was always up early, double checking my planner, and making sure I stayed organized, making sure I was on top of the assignments and that I was able to understand the stuff—the information. That I got the subtext for English, the calculations for science and math, making sure I know the dates for history. It's not like I wanted to do it. I had too. I had to get a full or mostly full ride to college, it wasn't like my parents didn't want to pay; they just couldn't. So I was on the hook for my own future.

"Andrea, honey, time to wake up." My mom said gently, as she opened my bedroom door, "Oh."

"Hi, mom." I said turning away from my desk. "Just making sure I got my assignments done last night."

She smiled at me, "I'm working tonight at the restaurant, so you, Emma, and Daddy are on your own tonight." She said in her soft voice.

"Okay."

…

"I'm having a party tonight." I announced, at our meeting spot in the stairwell, "My parents are going to Seattle for a long weekend, I've got beer, yes Casy even dark, and liquor."

"Did you get those cute little cocktails in a can?" Misty asked me, "I so wanted those at Bonfire Night, but they didn't have any."

"Mollie, its Thursday." Re reminded me. "If your parents are out of town for the weekend, then why not have a party on Friday?"

"Don't be such a bitch, Re. I'm trying to make some fun for—Casy." I looked at my best friend, she had on this dreamy expression, her eyes far away, and her hand cradling her cheek.

She ignored me, her eyes were glassy, slightly bugged. She sighed deeply. She looked different today. Yesterday, must have been something bigger than she said it was. She was dressed unusually too. Usually she was full of color, even like five days before the anniversary. She was dressed in a grey crop top, and high waisted jean shorts. Her black sneakers were old, and her hair was down. It was still shiny, but not like she'd recently washed it.

"Casy." I snapped my fingers at her. "Hey, Earth to Casy!"

"Huh?" She shook her head, "What? Oh, hi Mollie."

"Casy, hello, did you hear me?"

"Uh, no." She said sheepishly. "What did you say?"

"I'm having a party, yes I even got dark beer, and those cute cocktails in a can. They totally should have had those at Bonfire Night."

"It's Thursday." Casy reminded me.

"I know, you think I don't know, but I do." I frowned, "Hello, we're celebrating."

"What are we celebrating, Moll?" Brody asked.

"End of cheer tryouts, end of the first week, whatever we want." I said. "Casy bring Paul, it'll be fun with him there."

She shrugged, "Okay. We might be late, we made plans tonight. And we might leave early."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, you both just have to be there."

…

"I have to _what?_ " I looked at Alice.

"Befriend Casy Elioak." She repeated. "It's not that hard to grasp."

"I already have Bella, I don't need anyone else." I reminded my sister.

"Listen, this is important to me," She pleaded. "She keeps flickering in and out of my visions. First she's with you and Bella, and someone else at some sort of camping trip. Then she doesn't exist. Then she's back, and she's in our house, laughing. Then she's not here, she's not in school, she's at some grave yard—alone. Then she's nowhere, and I can't find her in my visions."

"Okay." I said, frowning. "So why do I have to be friends with her."

"Because she's already my lab partner." I explained, again. I had been doing all night, and at this rate we were gonna miss school by going back and forth like this.

"So why can't she be your friend as well?" He asked again.

"Because, I can't associate with her, and monopolize her time, Carlisle told me not too. He said 'I'm getting a little obsessed with this.' He thinks it's nothing. Like she's not worth it, like Bella with your mind reading. Like, it's just her _thing_."

"Well, Carlisle thinks it's nothing." He repeated.

"But I don't. I talked to Jasper about it, and he agreed with me. He thinks it's something too." I begged. "Please, at least try and read her mind, see if it really is something."

"Fine." His frowned deepened, and he walked over to the key holder and grabbed his car keys, "Go get Jasper, we're gonna be late for school."

…

"Hey, Casy." She grinned broadly, as she sat down. She was dressed in a robin blue sun dress, and high heeled Mary Janes with two straps across instead of one. Her inky hair was still in a halo around her, though she was wearing a Burberry head band.

"Hi, Alice." I smiled back. "How's it going?"

"Amazing, my boyfriend, Jasper—do you know him?"

I shook my head no. "I've met him a couple of times, last year, in horticulture, but other than that we don't know each other."

"Oh, well, I guess it's not as interesting if you don't know him." She said, thoughtfully.

"It's okay, you can tell me anyway."

"Oh, well. Sure." She said, a little confused, like something was bothering her. "He got us concert tickets to this Salsa band in Seattle. I'm super excited."

"Oh, that sounds great. Do you guys listen to Salsa music a lot?"

"All the time, we tried to take dancing lessons, but I have two left feet. Our dad said it's the one thing I'm not good at."

"Our dad?" I asked, I was aware that all the Cullen kids were adopted. Alice, Edward, and Emmett being related to no one, and Jasper and Rosalie being siblings related to Mrs. Cullen.

"Oh, I mean Carlisle. His Uncle, my adoptive dad. Him and Esme, have our parents for long time."

"You grew up together?" I asked. I heard the warning bell, announcing there was 30 seconds left before classes officially started.

"No, we met much later."

…

I couldn't help myself, as I spoke to Casy. She was so easy to talk to, I wanted to tell her everything. There was just something easy about her. Like she was roux in a gumbo. It was definitely something in her eyes. Those odd two colored eyes. Something that even the Volturi would consider too beautiful and perfect to destroy.

Grey with streaks of silver, like a full moon on a starless night. And the other eye, a soft green like the ivy crawling up a stone building, ivy with slightly yellow flower buds. In all my years I'd never seen it before. Sure, I'd seen different eyes, but they weren't as mesmerizing.

"How long have you been together?" She asked.

"Not as long as you would think." I said, hopefully, with ease. "You are so easy to talk too."

"Oh yeah." She laughed, "We're all like that."

"All?"

"Me and my siblings."

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked, secretly wondering if they all had those same eyes. I could almost feel a vision break, but I held on. Determined to stay in the present.

"Oh…" She paused and looked down at her lap. Emotion flickered on her face, and her chin wobbled a little, before she took a deep breath. "I meant sibling, I just have a brother."

"And he's like you?" I asked again.

"Yeah, he's glue too."

The final bell rang, and Dr. Eithner announced the start of class.

…

"What's wrong?" Jared asked me.

We were walking out of class, planning on going home for the day, then of course going on patrol. Then I could see Casy.

"Nothing's wrong." I said.

"Paul, I know you." He tried to remind me, "You can't get her out of her mind?"

"Nothing's wrong." I said again.

"She doesn't want you like you want her, huh?" He said, sympathetically.

We walked out of the school, our backpacks full of school stuff, to the Toyota. I could still smell Casy on it, and there was no doubt Jared could too.

"No," I frowned again. "She wants the orgasm too."

I opened the backdoor to toss my backpack in and was hit with the smell of her perfume. We got into the car, and her scent was stronger than inside than out. I could almost fell her touch, her weight on top of me. If I wasn't driving Jared I would have driven straight to her. I turned the engine over and started to drive back to Jared's house.

It was a rare non-rainy day. It was still cloudy, kinda like her grey eye, but not as silvery. It was warm for La Push, a nice day for early September. The sun was still high in the sky, but completely hidden behind the clouds. The leaves were starting to change, slowly getting a bit yellower.

"Are you really only interested in her as an orgasm?" Jared asked, as I turned down the road that led to his neighborhood.

I said nothing.

"Maybe she's not your imprint after all." He said, "I mean, you haven't had those shared dreams have you?"

"Shared dreams?" I repeated.

"Yeah, didn't anyone tell you? When imprints are in proximity together and they're both asleep, they have shared dreams."

"Do you and Kim?"

"Yeah, all the time. Sometimes I go to her house and sleep under her window after I have patrol, and I'm with her. She didn't like it at first, it freaked her out. Especially when she thought it I controlled them."

"Do you?"

"No, it's a shared dream, we're together. It's like being awake, but we're asleep. We're together." He said, "So you and her really haven't had it."

"I haven't been to Forks since we've been together, besides it's only been a day."

"I guess to have to go to her tonight, see if it's real." He said, "And, hey you might be right, you could just be horny."

"I'm meeting her tonight, anyway. She texted during English, her friend, the one I fucked—the blonde, she's having a party tonight."

"Uh oh."

"It's no biggie." I shrugged and pulled down his street. "I didn't really have any plans tonight except sleeping with her."

"Yeah, but does she know you and the blonde slept together?"

"No." I shrugged and pulled into his driveway.

"You know with imprints, a minute without her can feel like a year. If she is really is yours I would hold off telling her who you used to be for a while." He said as he got out.

…

I held the book close as Bella did her homework, she was insistent on getting her homework done before we started our book club. My room was designated the homework room in our house, not because it was impossible to do homework anywhere else, but because it was impossible to do homework anywhere else with Bella. We always did homework in here, otherwise we'd be subject to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme bothering us. Pestering us with food, distracting Bella with celebrity gossip and other pop culture. Awkwardly walking around, trying to avoid her. Rosalie was okay, she just flat out ignored Bella, but Emmett tried to catch her in a clumsy spell.

So we tended to stay in my room, they respected our privacy with the door closed, and they weren't worried about me taking Bella in an ungentlemanly way, though I did get a lot of grief for it, mostly from Emmett. Jasper understood. Rosalie and everyone else thought it was valient.

"Okay, I'm done." I put the book on top of _Anna Karenina_.

"I just gave you that!" She said exasperated. "I'm not even done with math yet!"

"I can do it for you." I said, "And I can give you an old English paper so you don't have to do that either."

"I wanna do that. I told you. I like my theme." She said, handing me her math sheet, "I will however relinquish geometry."

I took the sheet from her, and finished it in minutes. "There all done." I handed it back to her.

"Is it correct?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I've taken geometry loads of times, and they always use the same questions and answers."

"Bella, there's something I need to ask you." I turned away from her.

She turned from her seat next to me, to face me. "What's wrong," she asked, her eyes shining.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, resting a too cold hand on hers. She didn't flinch at the temperature, she never did. Her hand was warm, I looked back up at her face. She was blushing, a soft pink that turned her ears, cheeks, and nose. The pink changed to red quickly, as I took her hand in mine. "I have to ask something of you."

"Oh." She said meekly, "What is it? Do you wanna?" She blinked.

She'd been trying to get me to act ungentlemanly for a while now, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk hurting—physically. I couldn't risk losing control. But there was more to it. I didn't want to ruin her, to take away her purity, to be the reason that she crossed from heaven into hell. That was not something I wanted or was willing to do. If I was to take an angel, and turn her to a demon, I wanted it to be surrounded by as much sanctity as possible.

I reached and cupped her face with my other hand for a moment, "Bella, we talked about this, I'm not taking you to hell with me. Not now."

She nodded.

"Alice told me about this girl a grade behind us, that she's flickering in and out of her visions. She wants us—me—to befriend her, to keep an eye out for her. Make sure she's safe and everything."

Bella nodded again, "Oh, does this mean telling her about…?"

I shook my head, "Nothing like that. Carlisle thinks she's like you in a way. Like how I can't read your mind, it might be her thing. He isn't concerned. Alice and Jasper are so we decided to the best thing to do was keep an eye on her."

"Who is she, why is she so important?"

"Alice said she was her lab partner and her name is Casy Elioak. As for important, I think it's because of the wolves, and the Volturi. I read Alice's mind when we were talking last night, she thinks if the Volturi find out about this girl, they might take her. Turn her."

"Casy Elioak?" She repeated. "I know she, Jess, and Mike are pretty close. Mike told me that he tried to hook up with her at Bonfire Night, but she went with that football guy, Brody. They're all in Honors Lit with Miel, together."

"Her, Mike, and Jessica?"

"And the football guy, they all sit in a cluster. But they say she's really nice." She shrugged, "I mean, is it just you or…"

I got what she was saying, she didn't want me to spend time with another girl, not when she wasn't there. Through all her virtues her one sin was her jealousy. A secret jealousy. It wasn't that she didn't trust me with others, but she didn't trust others to be with me. My beauty, my face, my perfect predator, those she was used to. Others not so much. In truth, she'd told me once, was not that she was jealous of others for spending time with me, but jealous that they were able to be dazzled over and over again, while she remained comfortable and dazzled. Their enchantment was new, overpowering, while hers was like melody ongoing, and she was almost immune. She didn't like the immunity.

"We can both be her friend." I pacified. "Besides, I have you, what use do I have for another?"

…

"They're gonna kill you," I said into the phone. I was standing outside of Mollies house, waiting for Paul to get here. But also I was on the phone with my brother.

"They're not gonna kill me." JJ insisted, "They're gonna understand. I was able to get out of classes last year, but my Wednesday professor is an asshole. He said it's not reasonable. Like, she's not important. Whatever," I could hear him roll his eyes through the phone, "He needs an orgasm."

"How's classes, besides Intro to Architecture?" I asked my brother.

"They're fine, I'm going out with this junior in my bio class next Friday," He said casually, "Then Tucker, the Hunters, Elena, and Riley are going to apartment hunting on Saturday. They've decided that I'm too mayo for them to live without me."

"Mayo?" I wrinkled my nose. I watched as a black Toyota pulled up to the street, it whizzed by, but I'd hoped it was him.

More cars came down the street, cars I recognized from school. Mike and Jess were already inside, as were Angela and Ben, Pete, Jerome, Cara, Pete, the Ashley's, Lacey, even Nicky. The latter was supposed to not be here, as Mollie had said no underclassmen. But when she drank (she was skipping curacao tonight) she didn't really care for rules. Who knew that Thursday would be a popular night to party? Misty was planning on arriving late, and Re had family stuff to do before she was able to come.

"Yeah, mayo like in a sandwich. Without the mayo it's too dry, and it keeps the stuff from falling out or something. I don't I don't eat mayo."

"But you'll be here on Saturday, so they'll have to eat a dry sandwich." I joked.

I saw a black Toyota turn onto the road, I couldn't see the driver, but I knew it was Paul.

"Sucks to be them." He agreed.

"Hey, listen I have to go. Mollie's having a party."

" Casy, it's _Thursday_." He said.

"Trust me I know, but I have to make sure no one dies." I said. "See you Saturday."

I saw Paul park his car, and get out. He nodded at him, and leaned up against the side of his car. Like he was waiting for me to invite him. I went to him.

…

"Hey, you came!" She smiled, lifting one side of her mouth before the other. She got up on her tip toes and gave me a chaste kiss on my chin. "I know it's weird, but Mollie bought the beer this time."

I had been debating not showing up, I wanted to see her again. I had to see Casy again. What Jared had said about the shared dreams, I knew I shouldn't have gone to her house last night. But she lived near the leech lover. So I had to protect her, make sure that she was safe. I must have fallen asleep, in wolf form, and that's how we met. I had wanted her so badly last night, not even in the way I usually want girls. I wanted her to be with me, to be safe… among other things. But all I had wanted was her, in any way, shape, or form. So maybe I had imprinted, and maybe it wasn't so bad.

The gold room, I don't know who came up with that. But she was wild last night, I was wild last night. I thought about not showing up, I couldn't scare her off. But I didn't want an imprint. I didn't need that kind of stress. But Casy was different, than all the other girls.

"Yeah." I said, "I couldn't miss this. But _Thursday_?" I said.

"I know she's insane. Her parents are in Seattle for the weekend." She said.

She took my hand and led me inside.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." She said.

 _My Casy_ I thought as I let her pull me into the house, and away from who I used to be.

…

Im busy. Laptop died twice earlier this semester and school is more important than this. I know the writing style is a bit of a deterrent, but I hope the plot and characters are good enough. I especially hope the character voice is distinct enough so it's easily recognizable. I'm going to work on Kindred next, check it out if you haven't. Anyway review!


End file.
